The Wedding Day that Was
by bushlaboo
Summary: This picks up after the Dec 6 2001 episode of GH. This story features Sexis, AJ & Carly, Sax, Liason, and a Courtney, Zander & Emily triangle.
1. Default Chapter

**The Wedding Day that Was **

_On a Private Jet_

"Jason, I hate doing this," Emily sighed as she stared out the plane window.  She had always hated the lying and manipulation that went on within her family. But somehow she became trapped in it.  Hell she even actively participated on occasion.  And now she was lying to the man she loved.  God it hurt not being with Zander.  Her hand went to her neck in an absent manner, but her necklace, her last physical connection to Zander was gone.  Feeling its loss only made it worse.

Shifting in his seat, Jason tried to think of something to tell his sister.  The guilt he felt for not being there when she needed him had only grown as he was forced to watch her struggle to walk again.  And now this.  Perhaps if he hadn't hurried to Emily's side she wouldn't be a target now.  But then again his enemies knew he had two real weaknesses – Michael and Emily.  Thankfully Elizabeth wasn't involved.  For the first time he was glad she was with Lucky.  If Elizabeth had been with him, she might be in as much danger as Emily.  He could hardly stand the current situation. He was certain he couldn't handle both of them being targets.  "I'm sorry … "

"Don't," she said more harshly then she meant to as she turned to face him.  Her dark eyes were filled with a mixture of pain and love.  "Don't," she repeated more softly.  "I love you Jason, and having you with me while …" tears that had pooled in her eyes began to spill over. "Having you with me means everything," Emily confided as she laid her head on his broad shoulder.

Lifting his arm, he pulled her closer so him.  They held each other in silence.  Emily was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat against her ear, and the rhythmic motion of his breathing calmed her harried nerves.  Jason ran his hand through her hair as he tried to think of something to say – to make it better, easier.  When he joined Sonny's organization there was no one he really cared about.  Then somehow Robin, Emily and Lila touched his heart, and his relationship with Sonny went from boss to trusted friend, mentor and a brother/father-like figure.  Next thing he knew Carly had become one of his closest friends and offered him the greatest gift, a chance to be a father to Michael.  The Quartermaines had warned him that the life he had chosen was dangerous.  That never bothered him.  In fact, he enjoyed that element of his work.  It kept his mind and body sharp and his blood pumping.  Jason didn't have any doubts about the choice he had for himself, but he could not deny that his work put the people he loved in danger.  That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted his family and friends safe, they deserved that, but it wasn't something he could always ensure.

Now because of him, his sister – the one who could barely stand up on her own – was on the run.  She was being forced to give up her family and friends simply to keep them safe.  It wasn't fair.  He knew that the moves and countermoves he and Sonny plotted against Sorel would put him in danger … the reason he had to lay low.  I should have stayed gone, Jason thought, but instead I went to Emily without thinking.  I knew she needed me and didn't even think about how I was putting her in the line of fire.

He knew she was furious at AJ and the newest addition to the Quartermaines, Skye.  She couldn't forgive AJ's fabrication of Zander, with Sonny's henchmen, forcibly ending AJ's sobriety.  And she was angry with Skye for going along with such crap.  They were supposed to be her family, but they didn't mind using her against Sonny and Zander.  Jason remembered how insistent she was about finding out which of the Quartermaines knew the truth and who was actually in on the plot to separate her from Zander.  Lila's non-involvement was a given, she would never intentionally hurt another human being.  Monica, Alan and Ned might be happy Zander was out of her life but they probably didn't know AJ had made up the story.  In any event, they wouldn't help Zander at all.  Jason knew Emily was resentful about that, but her real anger lay at AJ, Skye, and Edward's feet.  If it weren't necessary for them to be away from Port Charles, he'd take her home now … just so she could tell them off and fix things with Zander.

As it was she was basically cut off.  She and Jason would be moving constantly, physical therapist in tow, while he and Sonny set up a system to remain hidden – to fool everyone about their location.  All phone calls and letters would appear to come from the rehab center, but he and Emily would be long gone.  It simply wasn't safe to be stationary for long.  They could risk maybe a week, two tops, in any one place.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me," Emily asked finally breaking the silence.  "Or ever be able to love me again?"

"Em you're protecting him.  If he holds that against you he's stupid.  As for loving you, I don't think he'll ever stop," Jason paused as he squeezed her to him.  "You did more than love Zander, you changed him for the better."

Turning her head, she studied her brother's clear blue eyes.  He had no doubts about what he said she could see that.  It made her believe him and gave her hope.

~*~

Puerto Rico 

Alexis curled herself around the warm body that lay next to hers.  The first rays of sunlight streamed into the room, playing over them.  As she awoke slowly, she took stock of her surroundings.  Startled by the man next to her, she practically jumped from the bed, taking the sheet with her.  Lying there in the middle of her bed was a gloriously nude Sonny Corinthos.  How much rum did I drink last night, she wondered, as she backed into the cool wall that prevented her further retreat?

Sliding down the wall she curled onto the floor.  What the hell was I thinking?  I should be waking up at home, with Kristina in the next room, feeling tired because we were up late celebrating with Nikolas.  Squeezing her eyes shut Alexis went over the night in her head.  The dress, the gardenia, gambling, drinking, dancing, the fountain, falling into Sonny's arms … _You can say anything.  It's your night Alexis._  Sonny's words replayed softly in her mind.  Say?!  God what did I say?

Something ridiculous about his eyes or was it dimples?  Did I kiss him or did he kiss me, she wondered?  And how the hell did we end up back in my room, naked?

Hyperventilating, Alexis didn't notice Sonny stir.  Seeing her on the floor caused a trace of worry to flash across his face.  Quickly and quietly he slid his boxers on.  What the hell have we done?  There was no way to rationalize it.  Alexis was his best friend and attorney.  Sure, there was strong attraction there, but he was still in love with Carly.  Not to mention that things were still unfinished between Alexis and Ned.  Sonny frowned as he thought … he didn't want Alexis to still be hung up on Ned, but he couldn't explain why, not even to himself.  Slipping on his wrinkled shirt on he made his way over to her.  "Alexis you have to breathe."

Her head shot up and her mossy eyes stopped him in his tracks.  She was glaring angrily at him.  "Breathe!  After what happened last night you tell me to breathe!  No good morning?  No how are you?  You just tell me to breathe while you hope to God that I'm thinking that this is just as huge mistake as you think it is.  That it was some kind of fluke.  Too much rum perhaps?  Damn it, Sonny! I just don't jump into bed with people.  Especially if I know that they're in love with another person.  No matter how psycho they might be," she uttered under her breath.  "So just don't stand there and tell me to breathe.  I know I have to breath.  Oxygen is fundamentally important to life.  I get that.  You don't need to instruct me to take a breath like I'm a two year old.  I'm a grown woman for Pete's sake."

When she paused, he asked.  "Are you done yet?"

"No!  How can you be so cool and collected?  I mean you do realize what happened between … well what happened last night … with us?"  Lifting her eyes to the ceiling she shook her head.  "I mean its not like I hadn't … but I never intended … we both know it shouldn't have happened.  I know … we both know that you still love Carly and I … well, who knows what I feel.  But this was lust, no, no!  I didn't mean that," she exclaimed looking him in the eyes again.  "Can you imagine lust," she said forcing a laugh, "between us?  Preposterous."

"Stop it, Alexis!" Sonny said loudly, trying his best not to yell.  "First it is not preposterous for us, me," he amended, "to have lustful thoughts about you.  You're a beautiful, intelligent …"

"Oh stop right there," she ordered as she struggled to stand up with the sheet wrapped around her.  "I don't need you to try to make this easier on me.  Sonny I've seen the other woman you've been with and I know I'm not your type.  And to tell you the truth you're not mine," she declared.

"Really," he asked smiling.

"Don't pull your dimples into this," she scowled.  "You're so not my type.  You're too, too … well you're just not," she said with a flourish as she swept her hair from her face.  "What," she asked indignantly as Sonny just smiled at her.

"You're sexy when you're riled."

"I'm not sexy.  I mean I'm not riled.  Being a married man you shouldn't notice anyway."

"You should know better than most that I'm not going to be married much longer," he pointed out.

"Stop," she cried as he stepped closer to her.  "I mean it Sonny.  This is wrong for both of us," she protested.  For every step he took towards her, she took a step back until once again she was up against the wall.  "Why are you doing this," she asked distressed.

"Has it occurred to you that its because I want to.  That I want you," he asked, his dark eyes glinting in passion.  Sonny wasn't really sure what he was doing.  He knew whatever this was could ruin their friendship, but at the same time it felt right.  There was no one like Alexis.  He trusted her, he could talk to her and underneath all those mousy business suits she was gorgeous.

"Sonny you know this can't work."

"I know it won't if we don't try," he countered.  He came to stand just inches from her.  He could see her weakening.  "Come on, Alexis. I dare you."

Her eyes narrowed.  Can't you get a date any other way, the retort popped into her head, but she left it unsaid.  He … they would be a challenge.  There was nothing she loved more.  Remember you're the new spontaneous Alexis, so what would she do?  "You're on Corinthos," she said huskily before planting a kiss on his lips.  A bit surprised, Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved back towards the bed.

~*~

Port Charles 

"The next time you want to try to ruin one of my deals at least do it out in the open and not behind my back," Jax said annoyed as he stared Skye down.  His accent was thicker because he was upset.

"Please," she scoffed.  "You pretend to be charming, but you're a user.  You want Sonny to pay and you'll irritate him anyway you can.  Through me.  Through Carly.  It doesn't matter," she spat.  

"What is this really about Skye?  I gave you want you wanted.  You have my proxy for the next vote, what more do you want?"

"Nothing," she said shaking with fury.  Her red hair shimmered in the light, and if looks would kill Jax would have been dead many times over.  He had been so charming she fumed; so concerned and considerate.  Like he had …

"Skye, we made a business deal.  I'm simply doing the same with Carly, because she happens to have a good idea.  I shouldn't have to defend my business practices to you or anyone!"

"Then why are you?"

"Truthfully I don't know," he replied.  Was it the vulnerable side he saw of her?  He didn't know.  The woman did nothing but aggravate him no end, but he didn't want to hurt her.  Sighing, he said "Just stay out of my business."

"Please. Like I want to be in it," she retorted as she turned to walk away.  It was foolish, she reminded herself, to think Jax had ever wanted anything more.

~*~

Two Years Later 

_Quartermaine Mansion_

"I don't see why Sonny Corinthos has to be here," Alan sighed watching with pride as his daughter put the finishing touches of her wedding attire.

"I don't like it any more than you do Dad," Skye replied fastening the pearl and diamond teardrop earrings in place.  "But Alexis is Jax's best … well, whatever, and Sonny is her husband.  So we get stuck with him for the day."

"AJ and Carly won't like it."

"Hey, now.  Well the new Mr. and Mrs. will just have to deal.  This is my day and they can wait to throw a fit tomorrow," she said turning to give him a glance of the final look.

Alan's smile broadened.  "You look fantastic."

Skye blushed.  "You think," she asked.

"I know," he assured.  He placed a quick kiss on her forehead.  "I just wish your sister could be here."

Her old retort would have been nasty.  But Skye missed Emily too, and had ever since Em left for rehab over two years ago.  Not to mention the guilt she felt.  Emily politely refused to come home, too many bad memories.  She occasionally caught up to one them while they were out of town, but even after she learned to walk again she stayed far away from Port Charles.  And that was partly her fault.

"I'm sorry sweetheart.  I didn't mean to bring you down."

"You didn't.  Nothing could.  But I do miss her," she confessed.  "But when she found out Zander would be here there was no convincing her."  Another strange fluke she thought, befriending Courtney Corinthos before she found out about Courtney's family ties -- then it was too late.  They were friends and she wasn't going to let Sonny ruin that.  Of course it didn't help her own guilt that Courtney was dating the one guy that Emily loved.  The guy who would have been with Emily had it not been for the wretched plan AJ cooked up and she supported.  "So, is it time yet?" Skye asked to shake herself away from such negative thoughts.

"I'll go check and make sure everything is ready," Alan said.  "Then we'll get this show on the road."

Fifteen minutes later she stood in front of friends and enemies alike in the Quartermaine's ballroom.  Smiling widely at Jax she said, "I do," with more happiness than she had ever felt in her life.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be joined in matrimony speak now or forever hold your piece.  Now …"

"I do," a strong feminine voice rang out.

"What?" the priest asked surprised.  It was customary to stay those words, but he had never conducted a ceremony when someone objected.

The shocked murmuring of guests filled the air and grew louder when a second voice, a male voice, echoed the sentiments.  Shock and surprise filled everyone's eyes as Emily and Jason walked down the aisle.

"Emily …  Jason," the Quartermaines gasped.

"The hoodlum.  No wonder," Edward muttered.

"Emily," Zander said softly drinking in the sight of her walking.

"Em what a surprise," Skye said excited to see her sister.  "I thought you said you weren't coming."  She hurried down the aisle and meeting Em halfway.  When she went to hug her, Emily took a step back.  "What's wrong?"  Jax came to stand behind her, and she could feel his hand on the small of her back.

"Is something wrong here," he asked.  Something was odd about Emily and Jason showing up together.

There was nothing more Emily wanted to do than to ruin Skye's chance at happiness as Skye had ruined her own.  The entire flight home she had been debating what to do.  Jason promised to take her lead.  Still her decision was unclear.  Looking at Jax, she knew it was more than one person's happiness at stake.   Skye and AJ had destroyed two people that day, and while she might be able to live with hurting Skye, Jax's only crime was being in love with Skye.  "Sometimes love is what we need," she said under her breath.

"What was that," Skye asked beginning to feel nervous.

"It was foolish of me to decide not to come.  I can't very well let my only sister get married without me," she said before she accepted the hug offered just moments before.  Jason relaxed as the two women hugged.  Knowing that nothing truly horrible was going to happen he took a moment to study his other sister.  He saw a liar and a user, just as he saw when looking at most of the Quartermaines.

"Come on," Skye said dragging Emily with her.  "You don't mind, do you Court?"

"Of course not," the pretty brunette said handing her flowers over to Emily.

"Thanks," Emily said with a smile.  She nodded to Jason who went to the back, scanning the crowd.  Her heart nearly broke when she saw the old maid of honor practically sitting on Zander's lap.  She knew Zander had moved on, but she had no idea with whom.  Tearing her gaze away she concentrated on what the priest said.

~*~

A Half Hour Later 

"May I have this dance," Elizabeth asked, taking Jason by surprise.

Jason smiled down at her.  If it were possible she was prettier than the last time he saw her.  "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm Gram's date," she confided.  Since hearing his voice her heart had been racing.  He was back.  The time he was gone didn't seem to matter now.  It felt like no time at all really.  "Please?"

Never able to resist her, he nodded in agreement and took her arm.  As they walked to the dance floor he checked her hand for a wedding ring but saw none.  Was it unrealistic to hope that she wasn't involved with Lucky or anyone else?

Emily watched with a grin as Jason and Elizabeth danced.  She had already weaseled it out of her friend that she and Lucky had broken up a year ago.  She was over him, but hadn't been dating.  As for an old torch, well that could be relit at will.

"Long time no see," Zander said softly catching Emily off guard.

"Zan … Zander," she said breathlessly.  Her eyes filled with emotion before she could hide it from him.

"We need to talk," he said cupping her arms and lifting her from the chair.

"Not now."

"Yes now," he said directing her out to the patio where they could talk in private.  "This conversation is long over due."

"Look I know that," she replied stepped away from him.  "I also know what you're going to say."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"That you didn't help Sonny hold AJ down and ply him with Vodka," Emily answered.  "Am I right?"  Zander nodded tersely.  "Wanna hear something you weren't expecting?"

"Sure.  Enlighten me," he said not able to help the anger he felt.  Emily had thrown everything they were away because of lie without letting him even defend himself.  He couldn't help feeling resentful for that.

"I knew AJ was lying."

"What," Zander roared.

"Shush," Emily scolded and pulled him further from the house.

"Wait, you knew," Zander asked harshly once they were in the rose garden.

"Yes … but let me …"

"What," he asked cutting her off.  "Explain?  How can you explain walking away from us?"

"Because I was a walking, pardon the bad pun, target Zander.  I didn't want to get you hurt," she explained.  "And don't give that disbelieving look!  Sonny ordered Jason to handle something, some people, and after I got hurt Jason came to be with me.  When the bad guys figured out that they could use me to get to him they tried to take me. When they failed, Jase and I just started moving around.  The last thing I wanted was for them to use you to get to me.  Hello -- that's why you sent me away in the first place."

"That was different," he protested as he tried to take in the news.  She had never given up on him.  Did that mean she had never stopped loving him?  Could that even matter now that he was involved with Courtney.

"Please, it is so totally the same and you know it," Emily countered.

"I didn't leave you thinking that I didn't love you," Zander shot back.

"And I didn't want to leave you waiting for me.  There was no telling how long …"

"Did Sonny know?"

Emily was taken aback by the question.  "Not … not at first, not until later.  Jase had to set some stuff up -- stuff that he needed help from Sonny.  That's when Jason told him."

"And he didn't tell me," he asked feeling betrayed.

"You were already involved with someone," Emily said gently, though it sounded more like an accusation.  "Listen, I shouldn't have come."

"Then why did you?"

"I just had to face some old demons."

"Am I one of those," he asked hoping that he wasn't.

"No, of course not," Emily said touching his cheek.  "Some of my best memories are of you Zander.  I just wanted you to know that I knew you were a better person.  A person who wouldn't and couldn't do what AJ claimed."

"Em …"

"Don't," she said covering his mouth.  "It's too late anyhow.  Just know … know that I … I love you," she finished softly.  She kissed his cheek and then hurried away.

"I love you too," he whispered as he watched her run back toward the mansion.

~*~

Three Months Later Las Vegas, NV 

"I never would have figured you for a Las Vegas wedding," Emily giggled as she clinked champagne glasses with Elizabeth and Jason.

"Me either, but it fits," Elizabeth said as her fingers locked with Jason's.

"Well it's good to see the two of you happy, and finally together," Emily said beaming at them.  "This is a wedding day that should have happened long ago."

"It's happened that's all that matters," Jason said bringing Elizabeth's hand up to his lips and kissing her wrist gently.

"Isn't he the sweetest," Elizabeth cooed, moon-eyed.  She couldn't remember feeling this happy.  It was like she was free, but held at the same time.  It was so hard to explain.

Emily rolled her eyes at her best friend.  She had a feeling that the honeymoon was gonna be a long one, like for the rest of their lives.  "How about another toast?" she asked pouring more bubbly.

"I do want to be sober for tonight," Elizabeth cracked but picked up the glass anyway.

"I'm sure Jase will find ways to sober you up," Emily said raising her eyebrows.

"Em," Elizabeth squealed.

"Umm," Jase said his cheeks slightly pink.  "You had a toast?"

"Right," Emily said lifting her flute high.  "To the wedding day that was …" she dropped off and waited for Elizabeth and Jason to finish.

"The best decision I ever made," Jason said while Elizabeth said concurrently, "The happiest day of my life."


	2. Homecoming

**Homecoming **

(Sequel to **Wedding Day that Was** and prequel to **A New Day Dawns**)

Part I

A Year Later 

"You'll be here right?" Elizabeth asked as she paced in front of the penthouse window with the cordless gripped tightly in one hand while she used the other to support her back.  Her walking was more like waddling.  Some women were lucky to barely get a belly when they became pregnant.  She wasn't, but then again the fact that she was having twins only caused her to balloon more.

_"I said I'd be," the soft feminine voice on the other side of the world assured her._

"Sorry for not believing you Em, but your last two trips had to be suddenly called off," Elizabeth said a bit more nastily than she intended since the boys, at least she thought they were boys, chose that moment to resume their kicking.

"You know Andrew got sick …" 

"Andrew is a damn kangaroo!  Besides you're not a vet.  You just work in promotions."

"Can I help it if the little guy thinks I'm his mother?  I was the one who had to go around wearing a fake pouch for six months," Emily replied dryly.

"Try wearing a real one," Elizabeth shot back.

Emily smiled; bickering with her friend made her feel like she was home.   "I've promised a zillion times that I wasn't going to miss my newest godchild's birth.  It would be unsafe for me to break that many."

"In more ways than one, because if I have to jump on a plane and track you down just so I can yell at you in person – I will!"

"I know.  I know," Emily chuckled.  "Now as much fun as this has been, I do have some work to finish up before my flight tomorrow."

"Just hurry okay?  The doctor said Alexis could go into labor any day now.  You're really cutting it close."

~*~

Port Charles Hotel 

"So which would you prefer, purple or silver," Courtney asked Skye as she held up the sample material.

"Court it's your wedding," Skye said as flipped through some files.  Her loving husband was making a play for ELQ just to annoy her family.  It was always fun watching Edward squirm, but AJ had insisted on her help.  She knew whatever Jax had left in the penthouse would have little to do with ELQ, but it was still worth a try.

"You're the one whose going to be wearing the dress," she pointed out, "but if you want me to pick there is this lovely pink taffeta …"

"On second thought," Skye said turning and snatching the materials out of Courtney's hands, "this is much more important."

"You know Jax didn't leave anything here," Courtney laughed.

"As his assistant you know this for a fact," Skye inquired as she studied the fabric carefully.

"Like I'm going to tell you."  Courtney checked her watched and frowned at the time.  "Listen keep those and call me later."

"Wait where are you off too?"

Gathering her collection of everything wedding, Courtney smiled over at Skye.  "Family dinner tonight.  It will probably be the last one before the baby."

Skye rolled her eyes.  "Why you'd even want to …"

"Shut up Skye," Courtney said playfully.  "I could say a few choice words about your family."

"Fine," she sighed.  "But be sure to tell Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos that I said hi."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll love to hear that," Courtney remarked sarcastically.

~*~

Penthouse 1 

"So," Alexis whispered to Elizabeth.  It wasn't that Emily's visit was a secret, but the two figured it was better not to talk about her around Zander.

"My belly is definitely bigger than yours," Elizabeth answered as she looked disgustedly over at Alexis' smaller stomach.  "Five months pregnant and my belly is bigger than yours at full term."

"Elizabeth," she hissed.  "The phone call."

"Oh that," she said smiling sheepishly, "she'll be here."

"Two pregnant women conspiring can't be good," Zander said from the other side of the room, loud enough for Alexis and Elizabeth to hear.

"It's probably about food.  That's Alexis' favorite subject these days," Sonny said teasingly.

"Is not," Alexis protested.  A moment later her stomach growled and the room filled with laughter.

"There you are," Elizabeth said happily as Jason entered the penthouse.  She struggled to get up from the couch, but he reached her before she could.  Jason leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.  With his help it only took a moment until she was standing.  She draped her arms around his neck as he held her close him.

"Hi," he said softly before kissing her.

"Do you have to do that in my living room," Alexis asked after a moment.  "I mean there is such a thing as too sweet.  And why don't you come up for air.  The babies need it after all.  Besides its stuff like that, that gave Elizabeth that extremely large belly she was just complaining about."

"If you wanted a kiss why didn't you say so," Sonny asked walking over to her.

"Oh no!  Not until I get my dinner!  Your kisses always get out of hand and I'm hungry!"

Sonny laughed, "See food is more important than me."

"Damn straight," Alexis teased.  Then turning back to Elizabeth and Jason she continued, "Now you two stop already.  One fire in the room is more than enough."

"Do I even want to know," Courtney asked as she entered the penthouse.

"No you don't," Zander replied as he headed over to greet her.

"Don't you two start now!  I won't have it … Sonny," she squealed when he capture her lips.  Pushing him away she pouted.  "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he growled before claiming her lips again.

"Shall we join the fun," Zander asked.

Courtney laughed, "By all means," she said pulling his face down to hers.

~*~

The Next Day 

_On a Plane_

"You know I hate lying," Emily grumbled to her partner.

"Come on Em, you know Sonny and Jason would flip if they knew what you were really doing," Lucky said as put the finishing touches on their report.  Spain was nice, their mission there had been rather easy and the accommodations comfortable.  Better than a lot of the places they had been, but he was glad to be getting a break.  "Just be happy that the WSB said they leave them alone as long as they stay out of guns and drugs."

"Easy for you to say Spencer," she snorted.  They were the only passengers in first class on the early morning flight.  She had been enjoying the quiet, and the faint smell of leather from the seat.  It reminded her of her brother, her own leather jacket, and the high-speed rides they used to take on his bike.  She was glad to be going home.  She had been away from Jason and Elizabeth, Lila, and Michael for too long.

"What," Lucky asked turning to look at her.  "Its not like my family has always been on the right side of the law."

"True.  Luke never learned, and if I remember correctly you had a few brushes with the dark side," she teased.

"Does this look it a space fantasy to you?  I think you've watched _Star Wars_ way too often Quartermaine."

Emily pouted.  Grateful to be in the window seat she turned her head and stared out the window.  "Do they know you're coming?"

"Yeah I called last night.  Lulu's excited, and mom's promised a big family dinner.  She even called Nikolas and he's gonna end his business trip early.  In fact he and Gia should be on their way from Greece as we speak," his own voice was filled with exhilaration as he thought about seeing his family again.  It had been over a year.

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"What?  That Frisco recruited me into the WSB, and than you got mixed up in it in Asia.  I'm sure that would go over really well.  Almost getting you killed …"

"I was the one who blew your cover," she interrupted him.  "If not for that I might have actually made it to Australia."

"And hanging out with kangaroo Andrew," Lucky joked.  Her cover for missing trips home was quite amusing and unbelievable.  Why anyone bought was still a mystery.

"So partner, do you know if Frisco is gonna offer me a real job, because I'm tired of freelancing."

"It pays better though," Lucky pointed out.  "Besides I thought you wanted to settle down.  I mean that's all you talked about in Chile."

"If I remember correctly some drug dealers were about to kill us.  If the cavalry hadn't shown up we would have been toast," she reminded him.

"Em its not like I don't like having you for my partner.  Hell you're one of the few people I trust completely anymore, but if this isn't the life you want … don't become an agent."  His blue eyes were intent on her, but she was still staring idly out the window.  "Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear," she replied softly.  Sighing she turned back to him.  "This trip will help me decide."

"Em," he said gently.  "The guy is engaged … the wedding is only a couple months away.  Do you expect him to just walk away from his fiancée?  Who may I remind you is Sonny's sister."

"You don't have to remind me," Emily said shaking her head.  "Besides it's not about Zander.  This trip is about being there for my godchild's birth and for me to see if I'm able to deal with my family.  Don't get me wrong … I love them.  I always will.  I just have to find out if I can still like them after what happened.  Can I be around them, and have a life in Port Charles?"

Lucky took her hand in his own, offering comfort and support.  "I know that's what you want, a life in good old Port Chuck.  I hope you get it, Em."

~*~

Quartermaine Mansion 

Why she had agreed to become a part of this messed up family again was beyond her, but love did strange things.  She knew that better than most.  It was love that had her hanging on to Jason when she knew a relationship was impossible.  It was love that had her marrying Sonny when she didn't even know how he really felt about her.  And it was love that led her back to the father of her child.  The same man she had hated and tried to keep from her baby.  

He could be cold and ruthless.  Carly knew AJ had lied about Zander, but he had his reason and strangely enough she could see both sides.  But her relationship with AJ had almost destroyed her friendship with Zander.

There was still so much pain and love Zander carried around over Emily.  And now he was planning on marrying Courtney.  It wasn't the right decision for him in Carly's mind.  Some love was just too strong, too powerful, and too lasting – that it couldn't be let go.  She had seen that with her Uncle Luke, and again when her mother reunited with Tony.

But how was she going to save her friend from the biggest mistake of his life?

"Carly," AJ called out as he entered the house.  "Mom.  Dad.  Michael.  Come on everyone," he yelled eagerly.  "I've got some great news!"

Hurrying in from the patio she called out, "What is it?"

AJ caught his wife in his arms; lifting her he spun her around.  A grin played on his face and his eyes sparkled with happiness.  "Love you," he said softly before capturing her lips.  Exhilarated by his mood, Carly threw herself into the kiss.  Passion sizzled between them.

"Gross," Michael, complained when he entered the room.

Laughing, AJ ended the kiss and set Carly back down.  His arm stayed around her waist.  "Daddy's got good news Mr. Man," Carly informed her son.  "Now spill," she said her dark full of curiosity.

"Not until the rest of family gets here," AJ replied.

"Come on tell us," Carly pleaded tugging on his jacket.

"Yeah Daddy tell us," Michael echoed.  He loved helping his mother get secrets from his Dad.  "Please?"

"You bellowed Junior," Ned asked as he entered the room with Edward and Lila.  He had been having a nice tea with his Grandmother when Edward came to harass him about help with ELQ.  But he was tired of the family business and had no intentions of going back.

"What is it AJ?  Have you gotten Jax to back off," Edward asked his one-track mind, set in business mode.

"Its better than that," AJ hinted.

"What could be better than that," Edward blustered.

"Edward dear, I would appreciate if you would leave business alone for a while," Lila said to stop the inquisition she knew her husband would impose.

"Of course dear," he replied turning into a teddy bear to please her.

"Were we called," Alan asked as he and Monica entered the room.  Her blonde hair was messy, and his shirt not buttoned properly.  They could all tell what AJ had interrupted.

"Yes.  I have great news," AJ informed them.

"Well don't keep us waiting," Edward replied gruffly.

"I got a call from Emily …"

"Did she sound well?"

"How is she?"

"Has she told you what she's been up too?"

"Why doesn't the girl have the decency to call more often?  Her Grandmother worries so."

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooooop," Michael yelled, ending the round of rapid-fire questions.  He could barely tell who was asking what, with them all talking at the same time.  All the Q's complied with his rather loud request.  "Now," he said rubbing his small hands together in excitement.  His aunt had kept in touch with him, and sent him a bunch of weird stuff.  And while they were in Prague on one of his Dad's business trip, she just showed up and they had a blast.  He couldn't wait to see her again.  "When is she gonna be here?"

"Her flight lands later tonight, and she'll be by tomorrow for breakfast," AJ answered.

"Lila you must talk to cook.  She'll have to make all of Emily's favorites," Edward said already planning for the return of his granddaughter.  She'd be back in the mansion in under a week.

~*~

Pittsburgh International Airport 

"Not bad," Lucky said looking around the massive airport.  It was just as nice as Heathrow, but not nearly as large and crowded.

"Are you sure you don't want the direct flight," Emily asked, as they stood by the gate.

"Nah, the stop in New York gives me time to stop at FAO Schwartz.  I'm sure I can find something there Lulu would love."

"Just try not to buy out the whole store for yourself," she jibed him.   Their last trip there was forever etched in her memory.

"Yuck it up Quartermaine," Lucky grumbled.  "I'll get in touch with you in a few days … say a bump in at Kelly's?'

"Works for me," Emily replied as they made the last call for her flight.

Lucky gave her a quick hug.  They had been joined at the hip for practically a year; been through so much during that time it was going to be strange not having her with him.  Part of him wanted her to find peace with her family so she could settle in Port Charles, but another part of him wanted to keep his partner.  "Have a good flight."

"You too," she replied giving him a squeeze before she let go to head for her plane.

~*~

Port Charles Hotel 

"I heard you were snooping," Jax said catching his lovely wife off guard.  He was only slightly annoyed by her antics.  Her loyalty to the Q's was unwavering.  Why?  Well that was the sixty-four thousand dollar question, they were a like a pack of hyenas.  More than willing to fight among themselves, but when the whole brood was threaten they worked together to rid themselves of the outside threat.

"What ever gave you that idea?" she asked trying to sound undisturbed by the question.

"A little birdie."  Jax grinned when he saw agitation cross her face.  Skye, as he himself preferred direct answers.  The easiest way to annoy her was not to give them to her.

"You're charm is wearing thin," she shot back, her hazel eyes flaring.  "Besides all is fair in love and business."

"Really," Jax asked sauntering to her.  "Anything?"  Holding back the sudden wariness she felt, Skye answered in the affirmative.  "Well then wife," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  "How do you feel about evasion tactics?"

"Depends on what you have in mind," she replied breathlessly.

Leaning down so that their lips were just inches apart he replied, "Oh, I think you know."  His hands began to travel up and down her back, soothing and arousing at the same time.

"That's not fair," she moaned, as his hands fisted in her hair.

"You forgot that there aren't any rules," Jax reminded her before his lips slammed into hers.

~*~

Penthouse 1 

"Sonny," Alexis screeched from the living room.  He had just left and she hoped to catch him before he was gone from the building.

"Mrs. Corinthos," Johnny asked rushing into the penthouse.  "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?  My water breaks and my husband isn't around – Gee, Johnny what could possible be wrong with this picture?"

Hurrying to the phone he called down to Francis.  He didn't even wait for Francis' standard greeting.  "Mrs. Corinthos is in labor.  Son—Mr. Corinthos needs to get back up here.  Now!"

~*~

Four Hours Later 

"Talk about a close call," Elizabeth scolded as Emily, with Manny right behind her, rushed into the waiting room.

"Could I help it that my plane had to make an emergency landing?  A man was having a heart attack for goodness sake!"

"How rude of him," Elizabeth remarked hugging her friend tightly to her.  "Well you didn't miss anything too important.  Just Alexis cursing Sonny … something about forcing him to have cosmetic surgery so his dimples would never get to her again."

"Well I hope the second act is just as enjoyable," Emily said as she squirmed in the embrace.  Elizabeth was squeezing her way too tight, and Jason was standing just a few feet from her waiting his turn.  "You know I love you Elizabeth but can I go say hello to my brother?"

Grumbling Elizabeth let her go and watched as she rushed to Jason.  She also noticed how Zander was looking at her.  Good thing Courtney didn't, she was too busy trying to calm a nervous Mike down.

"I've missed you so much," Emily whispered, holding Jason tighter than Elizabeth had held her.

"Me too," Jason replied ignoring the slight pain her grip caused.

"It's a boy," Sonny announced as he hurried out of the delivery room. 

"How is he," Mike asked jumping up from the couch.

"He perfect," Sonny said hugging his father happily.  It was on of the few embraces they shared, and its impromptu nature only made it more special to Mike.

"When do we get to see him," Courtney asked joining the family hug.

"In a few minutes … look I need to get back to Alexis …"

"Go already then," they told him.  Sonny beamed and kissed his sister's cheek.  He looked over at Jason and nodded, words weren't needed.  Spotting Emily, he rushed over to give her a quick hug before he went back to his wife.  Once the proud papa was gone the small group gathered around to congratulate the new grandpa and aunt.

Elizabeth was the only one to notice how Zander and Emily couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

~*~

Spencer Residence 

"There's my boy," Luke said proudly as he engulfed Lucky in a bear hug.

"Hey Dad," Lucky greeted, returning the hug.  After that he didn't get a pause in greetings for ten minutes.  His mother practically refused to let him go.  Lulu nearly choked him to death after getting her present.  Amy smothered him with kisses.  Thankfully, his Grandmother and Nikolas weren't as rough on him.  And when he thought he escaped, Bobbie, Tony and Lucas showed up.

A buzz of voices filled the house, as he had to fill each arrival in on what he had been doing.  He was grateful when his mother served dinner.  Nothing got between a Spencer and food; and that included conversation.

"So little brother," Nikolas said finally getting him alone.

"What's with the grin," Lucky asked warily.

"Oh, just wanted to know the answer to the question that everyone is dying to ask, but won't."

"Which would be?"

"If you've moved on from Elizabeth and if you're seeing anyone?"

"I shouldn't have asked," Lucky muttered.  "Is yes and no a good enough answer?"

"Details would be nice," Nikolas said slinging his arm over Lucky's shoulder.

"Live vicariously through someone else," Lucky retorted.

"I'm more than happy where I am," Nikolas replied.

"What the heck is that," Lucky asked jumping away from his brother.  Something buzzed him.

"My phone, its been going off like that every ten minutes or so?"

"Shouldn't you check it?"

"Its probably Stefan wanting to know why I skipped out early," he said making a face.  "I don't want to deal with business tonight.  Tonight is about catching up with my brother.  Everything else can wait."

~*~

The Next Morning 

_General Hospital_

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," Nikolas said as he entered Alexis' hospital room with a bouquet of every lily imaginable.  "But Lucky came home last night and…"

"Nikolas," Alexis laughed.  She glowed with happiness; and since the pain was behind her she no longer wanted Sonny to go through with the dimple removal surgery.  She decided rationally that she'd miss them too much.  "Its okay, really.  Now give me a hug," she said opening her arms.

Hurrying over, Nikolas set the flowers down on her lap before embracing her.  "Congratulations Mom."

"Mom," she said softly, grinning like a fool.  "I like the sound of that?"

"So," Nikolas asked scooting a chair over.  "Where's your entourage?"

"Off drooling at the baby," she answered as she picked up her flowers.  Lilies had been her mother's favorite, and she was touched that Nikolas remembered.  "Stefan and Kristina are with them, though he's quite appalled by the choice in name …"

"Which would be," Nikolas inquired.

"Stone Davis Corinthos," Alexis said smiling fondly at the way it rolled off her tongue.  "He nearly had a stroke when he found out that none of the family names were going to be used."  Rolling her eyes she continued, "Kristina had to yank him out of the room to stop his lecturing."

"I'm sure he got as good as he gave."

"No doubt!  Now why don't you head down to the nursery and say hello to your cousin?"

"Are you sure," Nikolas asked.  "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Please I haven't been alone all night," Alexis snorted.  "Quiet for a few minutes would be a blessing really.  Now scat," she ordered nudging him off the bed.

~*~

The Nursery 

"I really need to head over to the Q's," Emily told Jason and Elizabeth, but her eyes were glued to her godchild.  He was just so perfect, and teeny.  His ten tiny fingers astounded her.  Had they all really started out that small?

"Please," Elizabeth retorted.  "You haven't moved from that spot for hours.  And it's the good spot too!  You should let shorter people in front of you.  Geesh I can barely see him," she complained even though she was standing in front of Jason, who was helping to support her.

Laughing Emily finally pulled her gaze from the baby.  "Love you too," she teased.  She gave them both a quick hug, before going over to congratulate Sonny and Mike again and to tell them she'd be back as quickly as possible.  Turning down the hallway she ran straight into Nikolas.  "Nikolas," she cried happily.

"Em," he grinned scooping her up into his arms.  "I didn't know you'd be here.  Its so great to see you!"

"You too," she said returning the hug.  "Listen I'd love to catch up, but the family is waiting," she said pulling out of the hug.

"Just don't disappear before we get the chance to talk," he said in a hurry to see his cousin.

"Promise."

"Good, good," he replied and rushed around the corner.  Emily waited and listened to the happy greetings.  There was more in Port Charles than her family she realized.  Was it worth giving them up just because she couldn't deal with the Qs?  Sighing she started down the hall again.

"Emily," Zander called out softly, stopping her.

Steeling herself she turned to face him.  She hadn't been able to stop herself from sneaking a peak at him every so often just to assure herself that he was still there.  His hair was shorter than when she last saw him, and it looked like he'd been working out.  "Did I forget something," she inquired trying to push away the awkwardness she was feeling.

"We could start with hello," he replied.  When he had first seen her, his heart leapt as it had every time since they were first on the run.  It was so odd, she looked the same but different.  She was sleeker, and better able to hide the thoughts and emotions that once played so easily over her face.  Zander found that he missed her long hair.  The short, pixie-like haircut was nice but it wasn't his Emily.  Clenching his jaw, he reminded himself that she wasn't his anymore.

"Sorry.  I ah … well it's still … hard I guess is the word," she muttered, not sure what she should say.  "Hello," she offered.

Zander laughed weakly, "Hello back."

Emily glanced around the hallway, any place that wasn't looking directly into his eyes.  "I really need to go," she said fidgeting. 

"Than you should go," he told her stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep himself from grabbing her and forcing her to stay and talk with him.

She nodded, "Right.  I'm going," she stated but didn't move.

"You know," Zander remarked finally capturing her eyes with his, "going implies moving."

"I know that," she said in an exaggerated manner, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to move away from him.  He was so close that she could smell him – it had been over a year since she had been this near him.  She reached up and played with the necklace that was around her neck.  When she first went into rehab she had constantly reached for the necklace Zander had given her.  She hated having to send it back to him.  Jason had bought her a silver cross with amethysts on it and a pearl in the center as a replacement since it had become at habit of hers to reach for it.  "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Do you want me to get one of the guys to give you a lift," he asked concerned.  He finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks," she replied touched by his concern.  "But I'm just gonna grab a cab.  Tell Alexis I'm gonna bring some presents for the baby when I come back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks again," Emily said smiling crookedly at him before she turned to leave.  It took all of Zander's will power not to call out to her again.

~*~

Later that Afternoon 

_Penthouse 2_

"I wish we could have stayed longer," Elizabeth said sleepily as her eyes drifted shut.

"Do you want me to take you up stairs," Jason asked as she curled more into him and the couch.

"Only if you're not comfortable," her muted replied came.  Contented to sit and watch her sleep, he shifted only slightly to grab the blanket.  Moving as little as possible he laid the blanket over her.  "Huumm," she sighed.  "Do you think they'll be as cute as Stone?"

Jason knew he wasn't really the person to ask that question too.  He saw people, but the concept of beauty didn't really compute the same way.  People were either beautiful or ugly depending on their personality.  Sure, he had been attracted to women, but he had never thought of them as being beautiful or not.  Elizabeth was beautiful, so were Emily and Lila, as well as Alexis, Carly and Monica.  Picturing Michael when he was younger was hard, but he could see him.  What was the word Robin has used?  Adorable.  It seemed to fit.

"Jason?"

"I'm sure they'll be adorable."

Elizabeth smiled.  "As long as they get your bright blue eyes it doesn't matter," she mumbled before slipping off to sleep.

Smiling Jason gently brushed some hair from her forehead.  "Love you," he whispered and kissed her temple.

~*~

Three Days Later Kelly's 

"Lucky," Emily said surprised as she ran into him as he was coming out and she was heading in.

"Em," he greeted her with a smile, and a big bear hug.  "Wow look at you!  I like the new do," he said tugging gently on her hair.

"Well I think the wanna be goatee has to go," she giggled.  She had been waiting weeks to say that him.

Frowning, Lucky opened the door to Kelly's.  "Buy you a cup of coffee?  I have some news you might like."

Emily brow furled.  "Sure," she agreed as she tried to think of what news he meant.  Since she had been back she had been so busy with Stone, preparations for his baptism, and her family to even think about Lucky.  Had they gotten a new assignment already?  "So," she inquired once they were settled and had ordered.

Lucky leaned over the table and spoke in a hushed tone.  "I got an email from Frisco.  Donnelly has green lighted you."

Emily's mouth dropped.  She had been waiting for the green light for months, but now she wasn't so sure if that's what she wanted.  "How long do I have?"

"I'm needed in Egypt in two weeks.  I can either pick up a new partner in New York before I go, or you can come with me."

"Two weeks," she said softly.  That didn't seem like nearly enough time to decide her future.

Part II

_Later that Morning_

_Mystique_

"Looks different during the day doesn't it," Carly remarked as Zander entered her club.

"Actually I think I like it better. It's less crowded."

Carly rolled her eyes, "The point is to have a crowd." Only slightly exasperated she gave him a quick hug.

"Its better than the mansion at least," he retorted, hugging her back. They both knew why he hated that place so much. "So what did you need buddy?"

"Why do I always have to need something," Carly asked. "Why couldn't this be about you?"

"Okay, what do you think I need?" Zander asked pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Shall I be blunt?"

"Are you ever anything else?"

"Hey," she cried, her dark eyes flashing with annoyance.

Zander smiled, "You know I wouldn't have it any other way. Now just tell me already."

Carly crossed her arms over her chest. Choosing to fume for a moment she sat down and crossed her legs. She bounced one for a minute refusing to look at Zander. Finally, she sighed and looked over at him. "I think your wedding is a mistake. You still love Emily and …"

"Okay!  Just stop right there, okay Carly?" he said harshly. Emily was always a sore subject, and his emotions tended to run high when her name came up. "What I do or don't feel for Emily is none of your business. As for my wedding … I love Courtney. I proposed, and I intend to marry her."

"But you don't belong with her," she protested.

"I'm the only one who can decide that," he said pushing away from the table.

"Zander don't be mad. I'm just telling you what I think," Carly said worried that she might push him too far.

"I know that. And I get why you said it. Really I do," Zander said. "But whatever was between me and Emily, whatever we shared, is over with. We've both moved on and have our own lives. So just leave it alone. Please?" At her silence he insisted, "Carly I mean it."

"Okay, okay," she replied throwing up her hands. Though she was careful not to promise. Carly hurried to usher him out so she could formulate her plan.

~*~

_General Hospital_

"I can't believe I'm gonna have two of these soon," Elizabeth said awestruck as she held Stone in her arms. His little body gave off tremendous warmth as he slept contently.

Alexis smiled over at Elizabeth. For the longest time she had seen her as merely as one of Nikolas' friends.  An intelligent girl who worked hard. It wasn't until she got involved with Sonny that she really got to know Elizabeth and found out how much they had in common. Particularly their habit of hyper speaking, which often landed them in spots where they didn't want to be. "Well personally I'm glad to have just one at a time."

"I know. As soon as I found out I was having twins, I read up about that couple who had eight at one time," Elizabeth felt a shiver of fear go up he spine. "If they can handle eight, then two should be nothing, right?"

"Easier that's for sure," Alexis agreed seeing the slight look of panic on Elizabeth's face.

"So are they springing you soon?"

"Don't get me started on that! I could kill Sonny. I was only supposed to be here a day, but is that good enough for him? No! He's paranoid. What about this and that? My God he had the doctor so nervous that I think he would have agreed to let us live in the hospital," Alexis informed her friend. "I swear he's hosing the penthouse down as we speak so there's not a germ in it. That or rubber padding all the walls. Figures I would end up in a padded cell, not that I feel trapped," she said quickly so Elizabeth wouldn't get the wrong idea. "But the man is taking child proofing to a new level, and Stone can barely walk. In fact I don't think he'll ever walk, because Sonny will have someone carrying him around so he won't fall."

"Alexis, breathe."

"Don't you start!  Okay," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I admit it. I'm a bit nervous. I've never been a mother before. Frankly I never saw myself as one. I mean just look at me … I'm a walking basket case!" Elizabeth's laughter ended her tirade. "What," she asked accusingly.

"Kids don't come with instruction manuals Alexis. No one really knows what they're doing. We just do our best," Elizabeth said between gasps for air. "And you'll do fine."

~*~

_On the Phone_

"Carly, I don't like this," AJ said knowing full well that once she got something stuck in her mind, it would be full steam ahead.

_"AJ you know I'm right."_

"No I don't," he sighed, trying his best to think of a way to talk her out of this. "Zander was right when he said only he and Emily know what they feel."

_"Need I remind you that the only reason they're not together now is you and that viper I call a sister-in-law," Carly remarked._

"Carly I've asked you not to call her that," AJ said trying to divert her.

_"It's not going to work," Carly said calling him on his move. "You know that Emily and Zander would never have broken up if not for that lie you told.  It was a real despicable one too. Actually just thinking about it is getting me quite mad at you."_

"All right. I get it," AJ cut her off before she continued any further. "You want my help with this little … project of yours, fine."

_"You're the best sweetheart," Carly said all lovey-dovey. "You're doing the right thing."_

~*~

_Two Days Later_

_Penthouse 1_

"We really should have had the party at Wyndermere," Stefan told Nikolas.  He eyed one of Sonny's associates as he congratulated them on the newest addition to their family.  "At least then we would have had some control over the guest list."

"You know if your brother keeps staring at everybody like that he might get into to trouble."

"Please," Kristina laughed, squeezing Taggart's arm tighter. "You're the one who grew extra sets of eyes and ears; even after you promised you wouldn't," she reminded him in a teasing manner.

"It's a perfect situation Kristina," Taggart said trying to justify scooping out his soon-to-be brother-in-law's penthouse and associates.

"Well just for argument's sake; can we pretend this is about family, and celebrate our newest nephew," she asked, her clear blue eyes pleading with his darker ones.

Not wanting to disappoint her, Taggart sighed and agreed to stop staring.  Still wanting to cause a little trouble he maneuvered Kristina towards the kitchen. Her cooking skills were akin to Alexis', so perhaps they could at least give Corinthos a slight headache. Shaking her head at him Kristina went along with his little plan because she loved Sonny's kitchen and after their attempt at a lesson he'd banned her from it. "Just be sure to make it clear that this was your idea," she hissed.

"That could be trouble," Elizabeth told Emily as they stood in the corner whispering.

"What," Emily asked shifting her focus away from Zander. Of course since he was now holding little Stone most would just think her to be watching over her little godson.

"You're so transparent you know that," Elizabeth remarked gaily, but worry touched her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily said shifting so that Zander would be out of her line of sight.

"Em …"

"Don't okay? You can lecture me all you want later, but I don't handle public ones very well anymore."

"I don't want to lecture you," Elizabeth insisted. "I want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

Emily laughed, "Nothing all that …"

"All what?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm your best friend. You can ask me anything.  You know that. Though something is quite vague," Elizabeth pointed out. "However, whatever it is is going to have to wait. The boys just started to use my kidney as a tennis ball and the bathroom calls."

"Too much information," Emily remarked making a face. Once Elizabeth was on her way, she made her way over to Jason.

"So Dad," Courtney said hugging her father, "how does it feel to be a Grandpa?"

"Wonderful," Mike laughed. This had to be the happiest day of his life. He and both his children were on good terms, behaving like a regular family. His son just had his first child and his daughter was about to be married. No, he didn't think it was possible to be happier.

"Is it my turn yet," Kristina asked turning up next to Zander a few minutes later.

Sonny eyed the flour on her nose. "Kristina?"

"Yeah Sonny?" she asked giving him a sideways look as she rocked her nephew and protection gently.

"Were you in the kitchen," he growled.

"She knows better than that," Alexis answered for her sister. "Don't you," she asked, when she noticed the flour. "Oh Kristina please tell me you didn't."

Unable to help herself Kristina grinned. "I wish I could, but I don't want to lie to you. The damage is not that bad," she promised.

"Son …" Alexis started to say but it did no good, Sonny had already started for the kitchen. The group of family around her laughed.

"Finally," Jax said approaching his friend. He wouldn't let the fact that Alexis was married to Corinthos ruin their friendship, but he tried to stay as far away from Sonny when they happened to be in the same room. "Congratulations Mom," he said hugging her.

"If Kristina goes near our kitchen when this happens for us … well lets just say she'll have little chance of making it out of the cottage alive," Gia whispered to her husband.

Nikolas laughed, "We don't have to worry about that yet," he said patting her hand.

"That's what you think," Gia said under her breath. But she didn't want to spring the news here and ruin Alexis' day.

~*~

_Later that Evening_

_Port Charles Hotel_

"Come on Jax be a good brother-in-law," Carly pleaded, giving him a pouty look.

"You don't even like admitting that you're related to my wife," he said exasperated with her. Business-wise their partnership was very successful. So successful in fact that they were currently working on opening similar clubs in Los Angeles, New Orleans, and Chicago. Other than business, well that was debatable depending on the day.

"So? Its not like you're thrilled with AJ either," she pointed out. "Or that the little woman will be happy to have me here when she gets back from her meeting with him."

"Then why don't you go and avoid a scene," Jax asked.

"Because I really need to borrow your yacht. Come on Jax I'm giving you more than twenty-four hours notice. Besides you're not even using it," Carly said her dark eyes half pleading half threatening.

"So being one of my many business partners gives you rights to my yacht? I don't think so," Jax replied.

"I'm family," Carly threw out. "Besides its for a good cause Jax."

"Which would be?"

Carly bit her lip. She couldn't exactly tell him what she wanted the yacht for; Courtney was his personal assistant after all, not to mention Skye's one and only friend.

"No reply I see," Jax remarked.

"Hey I'm trying to work for true love here. It needs helping along, and I just wanna give it a push."

"True love," he inquired skeptically.

"What? Why is everyone amazed when they realize that I'm not a completely selfish person? You know I'm not the devil incarnate," Skye is, Carly thought, but left it unsaid.

"You won't leave me alone until I say yes will you?" Not waiting for an answer Jax sighed, "Fine you can have the yacht Thursday night."

~*~

_The Next Afternoon_

_Kelly's_

Elizabeth didn't know why she was so surprised to see him. Both Emily and Nikolas had told her he was in town after all. But it had been so long since walked into Kelly's and saw him sitting there. True she had been the one to break up with him, but she had hated hurting him. "Lucky," she said approaching his table.

Glancing up from his paper Lucky was taken off guard by the sight of Elizabeth. He knew from Emily that she was pregnant but he had no idea about how big she had gotten. Due to twins if he remembered right. "Elizabeth," he smiled in greeting. "Its good to see you."

"You too."

"Would you like to sit," he asked standing up. She nodded and he pulled a chair out for her. Once she got her coat off and settled, he asked, "Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"No caffeine," she said rubbing her belly. "But some hot apple cider would be nice."

"Sure thing," Lucky said motioning the waitress over. He gave her Elizabeth's order and folded his paper. "So I hear things are going well for you, with your gallery and all. I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks. I've heard that you've become quite a wonder," Elizabeth said studying him. His brown hair was short, and he had lost some of the muscle. He was sleek again. He looked like the Lucky she knew before the fire.  Emily was right the goatee did have to go. He just didn't look right with facial hair.

"Being a free-lance computer expert allows for travel," he remarked.

"I'm glad that you were able to get back into that," Elizabeth said. "I know you were having a hard time after …"

"How about," Lucky said interrupting her. "We let the past go? I'd much rather hear about how an old friend is doing than rehash everything."

"I'd like that," Elizabeth said, "but I don't know where to start. You've been gone awhile."

"Well …" Lucky paused as the waitress set down Elizabeth's drink. "Why don't with start with the wedding ring. Emily told me something about Vegas, but I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "Oh, believe it. Jase and I did in fact get married in Vegas. Em flew along and played maid of honor and best man.  When we got back Sonny cooked us a feast," her tone was jovial as she continued to tell him about being married by Elvis.

~*~

_Penthouse 2_

"Elizabeth said you wanted to talk," Jason stated as he sat down next to his sister on the couch.

"About what?" Emily asked as she curled her legs under her. She had volunteered to watch Stone last night so Sonny could take Alexis out to celebrate their new parenthood.  Her little angel promptly turned into a crying machine, and didn't stop until his mother was home and he was in her arms. The experience left her drained and with a massive headache that had yet to go away.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "All she said was that you seemed real serious about asking her something yesterday, but then you made sure that you guys weren't alone to talk."

"Oh that," Emily sighed. "I was just wondering how long you should think about a life altering decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"The wildlife refuge has offered me …"

"Em you don't have to lie to me," Jason said cutting her off.

"I don't want too," she said looking away from him. "But …"

"The WSB would prefer that certain people didn't know what you really did," he finished for her.

"Yeah … wait," she screeched turning towards him. "How did you know?"

"That I can't tell you," Jason informed her.

"Holy shit! You've got a insider in the WSB," Emily said awed by Jason and Sonny's reach.

"Its nothing," Jason insisted.

Emily nodded, "Sure. You're absolutely right. It's nothing."

"So you were saying something about a decision," Jason said refocusing the conversation.

"Oh, right." Emily settled herself back on the couch, and smiled over at her brother. "They wanna make me a full agent. For a while I thought that's what I wanted, but now…Jase I like being home. I love staying here with you, and talking to Elizabeth. Having Michael within a ten minute drive, and now Stone. I like being able to go to Luke's to have a drink and listen to all his stories. I love being able to have afternoon tea with Grandmother."

"Then you should stay," he said simply.

Emily groaned, "But I like what I've been doing. I'm good at it. Hell its fun. I love the excitement and knowing that what I'm doing is making the world a safer place."

"Emily you can be an agent and come home whenever you want to," Jason pointed out.

"I know that, at least I think I do," she sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "But I like the idea of settling down … the whole house with a picket fence, the two point five kids and a dog. I can't have them both. Being an agent wouldn't allow that. And I have less than a week to decide."

"I'm not sure if this will help you," Jason said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "But I knew the moment I saw Elizabeth again that I wanted her, and that it could work. I knew it would take some time, but I knew in my heart we'd end up as we are."

Emily knew Jason was trying to reassure her, but his story only disheartened her. When she saw Zander for the first time at the party there was hope, but now there was no chance.

~*~

_Thursday Morning_

_General Hospital_

"Would you like to hear the heartbeats," Dr. Meadows asked as she studied the sonogram.

"Could we," Elizabeth asked excitedly as she squeezed Jason's hand.

"Sure thing," the doctor replied. She flipped the switch and the sound of two rapid heartbeats filled the room.

Both Jason and Elizabeth were awed by the sound. Grinning goofily at each other they listened to the music of their children alive inside of Elizabeth.

"Sorry to interrupt but would you two like to know the sex of the babies?"

"Jason," Elizabeth asked her eyes shining. Jason knew Elizabeth wanted to know; it didn't matter to him either way so he nodded in the affirmative. "Boys, right?" she asked happily.

"Close," Dr. Meadows answered. "One of each."

"A boy and a girl," Elizabeth asked. "You mean we get one of each? Don't get me wrong I was looking forward to boys, but … well I always wanted a little girl. And now I get both at once!"

~*~

_Luke's_

"Come on Cowboy, you can stick around longer than that," Luke said as he hefted a box. He was grateful Lucky was here to help him since he'd already fired Claude for the day.

"I'm sorry Dad," Lucky replied following his father with the last of the boxes. "But Jamison Technology needs me in their Asia sector. They got major bugs in their new product, which is supposed to hit the market in two months."

"What are they thinking of doing something novel," Luke grumbled as he set the box down, "like releasing software without a single bug in it," he continued to complain as he took the box from Lucky.

"That's cynical Dad."

"It's the truth," Luke stated. "Look Lucky you just got here. Take a break."

"That's what I've been doing," Lucky replied as he opened a box and began to stock the shelves. "Listen I'll be here for a while still. It's not like I'm leaving this Sunday. You're still stuck with me for another week."

"What's two weeks when you've been gone a year," Luke muttered dejectedly as he too opened a box.

"I'll try to visit more okay?"

"Sure, sure. Now quit slacking and stock!"

~*~

_That Evening_

_Jax's Yacht_

Dressed in silver evening gown Emily strolled the deck of yacht. AJ and Carly had decided to throw a last minute party and asked her to attend. Since Carly had bought her the dress, and matching accessories she couldn't think of a reason to turn them down.

But the yacht was so quiet and Carly and AJ were nowhere in sight. Had they told her to come early or something, she wondered as she stopped to look up at the stars.

Adjusting his tie Zander hurried onto the yacht. Carly had wanted to see what a floating club would be like and she asked him to come by and help out with the final touches. He could still hear her insisting that he wear a suit in case they weren't done when her first guests arrived. "Are jeans that shocking," he asked under his breath as stepped onto the yacht.

He went into the stateroom, but the place was empty except for a single table set for two. "What the hell are you up to Carly," Zander asked out loud.

"Miss Quartermaine?"

"Yes," Emily said turning to face an older gentleman.

"I'm Captain Holmes. I just wanted to inform you that we've set sail."

"Set sail? But nobody else is here," she exclaimed.

"I assure you the other guest is on board," the Captain stated.

"Other? As in one other person," Emily asked paling. Carly didn't? She couldn't. Hell this was Carly, of course she did. But why?

~*~

_Penthouse 1_

Alexis didn't sing often. Actually she didn't sing at all. It hurt too much. Her voice like Kristina's; sounded so much like their mother's. All the songs that her mother sang to her were ingrained in her mind. She wanted to share them with Stone, so that he could know his grandmother in some way.

From the doorway, Sonny watched as his wife held his son and sang softly to him. Her voice so sweet touched his heart, while the scene touch his soul. And for the first time in his life he felt complete peace.

~*~

_Jax's Yacht_

"Emily?" Zander asked confused to see her. His mouth watered at the sight of her. The slinky sliver dress hugged her curves perfectly. She looked like a dangerous angel.

"We've been set up," she informed him. The intimate setting in the stateroom confirmed her suspicion.

"Carly," he sighed. At the moment he didn't know he wanted to throttle or hug his friend for this stunt. "We're moving right," he asked. Emily nodded. "And I don't suppose we have a choice as for when we head back."

"I've already tried to charm the captain. It didn't work."

"Would you want to get on Carly's bad side?"

Emily laughed, "I've already been there. So no.  Going back isn't a happy thought." Looking around the now candlelit room she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. It was very romantic. "Do you have any idea why she did this?"

"I don't think …"

"Don't think. Just tell me the truth," she implored.

"Carly thinks I'm making a mistake by marring Courtney," Zander replied.

"Why?"

"She thinks I still love you," he said looking away from her.

"Oh," was all Emily could think to say. "I … I need to sit." Hurrying over to the table she pulled out a chair. Just as she was about to sit Zander stopped her.

"Dance with me," he asked. His dark emotion-filled eyes bore into hers.

"Zander," she said breathlessly.

"Emily," he said softly rubbing this thumb over the top of her hand. "What I feel for you…I always will. Letting you go is like letting go the best part of myself. But …"

"Its too late," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he agreed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and they began to sway. They danced slowly and sadly to the music in their hearts. They ignored the servers who brought them food. Contented, they stayed in each other arms until they felt the yacht dock.

"I don't want this night to end," Emily whispered.

"Me either," Zander admitted kissing her forehead.

Turning so that their eyes connected, "We don't always get what we want," Emily spoke, the heartache she felt evident in her voice.

"No we don't," Zander replied fighting back his emotions. He didn't want to cry, but it was like losing her all over again. It was worse this time though. He knew with one word they could be together; all he had to do was break Courtney's heart. But he couldn't, he love her too much to hurt her. "I want to kiss you so badly," he told her as he play with her soft brown tendrils.

"I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you though," Emily said moving away from him. Zander's hand tightened on her wrist keeping her close. Tears pooled in her eyes but she tried her best to smile at him. "Sometime love is what needed. I told that to myself when Jase and I barged in on Skye's wedding. But sometimes love isn't enough," she said as tears slid down her face.

Reaching up Zander brushed them away. "I do love you. If thing were different …"

"But they're not," Emily said cutting him off. "Wishing and hoping won't change that." Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too. Always." With those last words she stepped from his embrace.

Watching her leave Zander leaned against a wall. He heard her soft voice thank someone for her coat, and then all but her scent was gone. Feeling alone and heartbroken he finally allowed himself to break; he sank to the floor and cried.

~*~

_On the Phone_

"Are you sure about this," Lucky asked. He could hear the despair in his friend's voice.

_"Yeah. I'm gonna take the job. I think a week refresher training would be good for me," Emily said hugging herself with her free arm._

"Em you still have a week. Don't make any decision until I get to headquarters next week. Promise me."

_"Okay, but I won't change my mind," she said determined._

~*~

_The Next Day_

_Airport_

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Elizabeth said hugging her friend fiercely.

"Me too," Emily said returning the embrace. "You'll take good care of yourself?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said stepping back so that Jason and Emily could share a hug. "And you'll be back in time to see the twins make their grand entrance?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she assured her friend. "Love you Jase," she whispered in her brother's ear.

"Love you back," Jason said not wanting to let her go. "Remember what I said. This will always be your home and we want to you come back often."

"I will," Emily promised.

"Attention last call for flight 1512 to New York. Again last call for flight 1512 to New York," an electronic sounding female voice said over the intercom.

"That's me," Emily said sadly. She hugged Elizabeth and Jason again before boarding the plane.

~*~

_A Week Later_

_WSB United States Headquarters_

"You're here early Spencer," Emily said cheerfully as she greeted her partner with a hug. "And with less hair," she noted thankful that the goatee was gone. "My you look fine."

Lucky grinned; she was looking good, sweaty from training, but good. "You to Quartermaine." He could tell now that she was content with her decision and he wasn't going to try to fight her on it. Besides he needed her too much. "So are you ready for Egypt?"


	3. A New Day Dawns

A New Days Dawns - (Squeal to Homecoming) Part I 3 Months Later 

_Cairo, Egypt_

Emily shivered.  Still damp from being dumped in the river, she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and rocked herself.  Hoping against hope that the friction would give her some much needed warmth. "This is all Lucky's fault," she grumbled.  He was the one who changed the rules and by doing so put her off her game, and that was how they ended up in this dungeon that served as a prison.

His cocky smile was plastered on his face.  It wouldn't do to let them think that the light beating they'd just given him affected him at all.  There was too much at stake, to be sidetracked by a few bruised ribs.  Lucky was grateful that he was at least able to get out an SOS message before he was taken into custody.  But he couldn't stop his grin from faltering when he saw Emily.  Her short hair was plastered to her head, and her pale face stood out in the dingy room.

The old metal door squealed when they opened the cell and two brown eyes glared up at him angrily.  He could sense her annoyance and frustration but if she was fearful at all it didn't show and that made him feel better.  The guards shoved him in and the door clanged shut behind him.

Silently he hurried over to her.  Lucky knew she was going to rail at him, and probably push him away but she surprised him by moving closer.  "You okay," he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Emily nodded tersely and angled herself closer to him seeking his warmth.  She felt him wince, and her eyes lost their anger.  "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

 "It's nothing," he assured her.  She didn't believe him, he could see it in her eyes, but thankfully she didn't press him.

"How long?"  She pushed past the concern and focused on the most important thing.

"No more than 48 hours you know that."  He ran his hands through her wet hair.  The sound of her to her breathing and heartbeat calmed him.  She was all right and that was all that mattered to him.  

Falling in love with Emily had been so simple almost impossible to avoid, but worrying about her safety was wearing him down.  He knew she was a trained agent but his first instinct always was to protect her.  And that was why she'd ended up in the Nile.  Kissing her temple he continued to count the seconds … backup would be there soon.

~*~

_Penthouse 2_

"Jason," Elizabeth called out as she waddled out of their bedroom.  Another pain tore through her abdomen, startled she hunched over trying to ride it out.  Forcing herself to breathe she fell heavily against the wall.  "Where are you?" she cried out softly.

Downstairs Jason put the water on for Elizabeth's tea.  The doctor had informed them that twins were normally born early.  So from the seventh month on she had been very careful, and he rarely left her side.  With about a month to go he felt confident that everything would be fine.

Doubling over tears began to slip from Elizabeth's eyes.  Random thoughts began to scream through her head … Please be okay.  Let everything be okay.  Come on Jason … find me.

Hearing a crash from above made his heart stop.  He raced up the steps and stopped, in surprise when he saw her on the floor.  "Elizabeth," her name slipped out and she moved her head at the sound, that movement broke his paralysis and he was by her side in a second.

"Jason," her voice was raspy.  She reached for his hand and once she felt his warm fingers wrap around hers she felt better.  "It hurts."

His free hand was cupping her face, his thumb rubbing cheek.  "It will be okay," he promised.

~*~

Jacks' Industries International 

"Skye you've gone too far this time," Jax growled when he reviewed the morning standings.  Overnight over fifty of his Southeast Asian holdings were either bought out or severely damaged.  Not to mention some minor holdings in Europe and Africa.  "You want  to play hardball then that's what you'll get," he muttered.

Twenty minutes and three phone calls later ELQ's South American assets were his.  It was a move that he'd reserved, but he'd be damned if he'd let AJ and Edward get the better of him.  One more phone call was all he needed to seal their fate.  He thought of his wife briefly then decided to continue on, she'd brought this on herself.

_"What?" a craggy voice answered._

"Don't tell me you're still asleep Ashton," Jax teased good-naturedly.

Ned groaned, "What do you want?" 

"Your help.  How would you like to have ELQ back … and all yours," he dangled the bait that he knew would make his friend's heart rate double.

_"What are you babbling about," Ned demanded his interest was piqued._

"Just a little trade.  I need inside info, and for your minimal effort I'll hand ELQ back over to you once I have it in my possession."

_His mind now sharp, Ned calculated the pros and cons swiftly.  "I want it in writing."_

"I can have the papers drawn up today," Jax said.  "How about a late business dinner tonight?"

_"Works for me.  But no place too public," Ned warned._

"Mystique closes at midnight," Jax thought it was somehow poetic that the fall of the Q's would happen in the club he owned with Carly.

"I'll be there a quarter after."  Ned climbed from his bed with a new sense of purpose.  He was finally going back where he belonged.

~*~

Spencer Residence 

"I'm going to kill you Donnelly!  I swear the moment I see you … I'm gonna wrap my hands around that extremely pompous throat of yours and strangle the life out of you!  I mean it!  What the hell were you thinking recruiting my kid?"

"I thought that he'd be a damn fine agent," Sean answered.  He was worried about Lucky and Emily, but he couldn't help but grin at Luke's reaction.  It was just so typical.

"Don't try and sweet talk … what the … no Laura I'll … damn it woman don't try and …"

"Sean?  Sean can you hear me," Laura's voice came over the telephone.

"Loud and clear."

"Good.  Now would you please explain to me what's going on," she asked as she kept Luke at bay.  She'd be damned if she let him steal the phone from her before she got the gist of the story.

"Lucky and Emily …" 

"Quartermaine?"

"Yes.  Well um," Sean began to sweat.  Handling Luke was one thing but to get on the bad side of a mother was dangerous.  "They work for me at the WSB."

"I figured that out already," Laura elbowed Luke when he pressed her, causing him to groan.  "Just tell me what's wrong?"

"They were picked up in Egypt, Cairo to be exact, but we can't get them out because it would alert the target.  He can't know that the WSB is closing in or he'll bolt.  It's taken us seven years to find him and I'm afraid we can't risk losing him again," Sean sighed, these were the moments he dreaded.  "We can't send in an extraction team."

"So you're going to leave them to rot?" she asked pointedly.

"Of course not," Sean defended himself, and looked around cautiously at the people walking by, and pulled the payphone closer.  "That's why I called you and Luke."

"Oh I see.  You put my son in harm's way and then decide to leave him hanging is that it?"

"It's not like that," Sean protested.  Couldn't she see that he was risking everything by alerting her to the fact that Lucky was captured?

"The hell it isn't," she snapped and slammed the phone down.

"Angel?" Luke eyed her carefully.

"I'll pick up Lulu and take her to the cottage to stay with Nikolas and Gia.  I'll also swing by the hospital and let Bobbie and my mother know what's going on.  You get whatever we need … passports, clothes, money, weapons if need be.  I want to be on the first flight to Cairo.  Better yet I'll get Nikolas to lend us the Cassadine jet, no arguments," she warned waving a finger in his face.  "Are we clear?"

Luke grinned.  He loved watching her work.  "Like fine crystal."

"Good then let's get moving." She grabbed her coat from the chair and headed for the door with a purposeful stride.

~*~

General Hospital 

Jason ran in stride with the EMT personnel.  His hand still firmly clasped in Elizabeth's.  Her blue eyes were glazed with pain.  He'd do anything to make it stop, but he was helpless in this situation and he hated it.

Right behind him was Sonny.  Alexis had wanted to come but she couldn't leave Stone alone.  It was probably better that she wasn't here.  Jason didn't want everyone hanging around.  Jason dealt with things better when there were fewer people.  Sonny stopped in the waiting area his dark eyes following the gurney into room three.  A few moments later Dr. Meadows rushed in.

Sighing Sonny knew there were a few people that had to be contacted.  Elizabeth would want Audrey to know, and Emily had to be reached.  Figuring that Audrey would be in the hospital he went over to the nurses station.  He was relieved when Bobbie took over for Amy.  The last thing he wanted was for this to become the talk of the hospital.  "Bobbie?"

Looking up from her chart Bobbie met her ex-son-in-law's dark, brooding eyes.  Things had remained pleasant between them even after the divorce.  Carly hadn't allowed the adoption but she had insisted on Michael being able to see both Sonny and Jason as much as he wanted.  AJ had hated it, but her daughter had put her foot down.  Michael's needs came first and cutting people that he loved out of his life was not an option.  AJ finally came around to her way of thinking and there had been a tense peace ever since.  "Hey Sonny.  Is something wrong?"

He nodded, "Is Audrey here today?"

"Yes, but why … oh," Bobbie sighed, her face contorting with worry.  "Did something happen to Elizabeth?"

Knowing he could trust Bobbie, Sonny filled her in.  "She was experiencing pain in her abdomen.  I think she fell as well, but I'm not really sure.  I saw Dr. Meadows go into her room …" he paused, that was all he knew, the rest was only uneasy speculation.  "I know she'd want Audrey but," he glanced over at Amy, "I'm sure both Elizabeth and Jason would prefer not to have it be the talk of the hospital."

Bobbie nodded knowingly.  "I understand.  Audrey's meeting with the new nursing class, I'll go get her."  In a quick motion she checked off the chart and put it in the out bin.  "I'm sure everything will be okay," she tried to reassure him.

Sonny smiled at her, hoping she was right and went back to his post in the waiting room.

~*~

Dr. Meadows had dealt with stubborn people before, but none of them measured up to the likes of Jason Morgan.  He refused to leave; he refused to let go of his wife's hand.  She would have called security to force him out, but he moved out of her way every time she needed him to, most times even before she asked.  His gaze was focused on Elizabeth who seemed to gain comfort from it.  So for now she would let him stay.

"Mr. Morgan I understand you want to be with your wife, but we're taking her into surgery soon.  You can stay with her until then but if you try to follow us I will have you restrained."  She waited a beat, but got no reaction.  "Do you hear me?"

She finally got a response.  He nodded slightly.  At least she thought he did.  It was a little victory and she was more then willing to claim it.

~*~

"Where is she?" Laura searched the emergency room.  She had been told Bobbie was on duty down here.  It occurred to her that she could be with a patient.  Not having the time to wait and see if her sister-in-law showed up she decided to do a room-by-room search.    She spied Sonny out of the corner of her eye, and quickly headed for him  "Sonny?"

"Laura," he greeted her with a smile, grateful for the distraction.  His thoughts were going to a dark place, a place that he didn't want to go too.  "Is something wrong?"

"On the home front no, not really.  But I do need to find Bobbie," she told him.  "Have you seen her?"

"She went to get Audrey."

"Do you know how long she'll be?" Laura inquired.  Time was wasting and she had to get to her son.

"No.  It's been a few minutes already I think."

Laura bit her lip and glanced at her watch.  The need to get to her son, warred with her need to make Bobbie aware of the situation.  Finally she looked at Sonny again trying to size him up.  At one time she had trusted Sonny, they had even been friends, but that had all changed after the fire.  The gap between them never healed and she and Luke rarely associated with him.  But she knew that he was an honorable man, and he'd keep his word.  "Listen I don't have a lot of time.  Luke and I have to go out of town.  Can you just tell her that?  And that Lulu is going to stay with Nikolas and Gia?"

"Sure," Sonny answered, but he could tell something was going on.  Laura emanated nervous energy.  "Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"Thanks but no.  Luke and I can handle it," she assured him before she rushed off.  

Sonny didn't have the time to wonder about what had happened to set her off, because Jason stepped out of the room.  "What's going on?"

Jason's face was calm, Sonny couldn't read anything in his face, at least not until he saw Jason's eyes.  They were filled with worry and a hint of fear.  

"It's her appendix.  They have to do a c-section and then remove it." Jason's voice was as icy as his expression.

"What's going on," Audrey called out as she and Bobbie raced into the emergency room.  Her face was pale and taunt.  Again, Jason explained what was going on.  This time however his voice cracked.

"Jason I think we should get some fresh air," Sonny was desperate for a distraction to help his friend out.

Jason nodded.  When he headed out Audrey stopped him.  She gave him a quick hug and whispered something to him.  Again he nodded; he was incapable of saying anything at the moment.  

"Bobbie?"  Sonny turned away from the pair giving them privacy.

"Yes?"  Bobbie asked.

"Laura stopped by looking for you.  She and Luke had to leave town and Lulu …"

"Wait!  Why," she interrupted him.

"I don't know," he said watching Jason.  He had to hurry.  He didn't want Jason to blow up alone.  "She just asked me to tell you that they were leaving and that Lulu would be with Nikolas.  I wish I could tell you more but I can't."

Bobbie nodded mutely as Sonny hurried after Jason.  Seeing Audrey's distress she slipped an arm around her waist and tried to reassure her.  "Elizabeth is going to be okay, she's strong." 

~*~

ELQ 

"How could you let this happen?" Edward all but snarled the words.  He flung the report at AJ and Skye who sat side by side at the long table in the meeting room.  "All our South American holdings are gone!  How did that Aussie shark do it?  Better yet how could you let him?  You," he pointed a finger at Skye, "were supposed to be watching him."

"I have been," Skye replied acidly.  She was none to thrilled with either her husband or her grandfather at the moment.  "I didn't know he was cooking that up."

"Nobody would have thought he'd make such a drastic move," AJ sided with his sister.   Even though he thought she'd been watching Jax's business interests half-heartedly, and watching Jax himself whole-heartedly.

"Ned would have," Edward stated.

"Oh please," Skye snapped.  "Would you quit throwing the fair haired Ned in our faces?  You chased him away, not us.  And may I remind you that AJ and I have been doing a fine job of running ELQ."

"Only because I've been watching your backs."

"Really?" AJ snorted in disbelief.  "Grandfather you've barely been involved," AJ pointed out, trying to hold his temper.  It was difficult because the old man was hitting all his old sore spots.  The fact that he knew his grandfather was doing it deliberately didn't make it any less effective.

"We can handle this Grandfather," Skye hoped to ward off any more family complaints.  "Jax won't get any more of ELQ," she assured him.

"Don't make promised you can't keep," Edward warned her.

"Trust me Grandfather we can keep it," AJ swore.

"Well than why are you two dilly dallying?  Get to work," he ordered gruffly hiding the pride he felt at the determination he heard in his grandchildren's promises.  

~*~

Five Hours Later 

_General Hospital_

"The twins are fine," Dr. Meadows reported happily to Jason and Audrey.  "Elizabeth is doing well.  She in post-op right now, but we'll be moving her to a private room in an hour or so.  You can see her then.  As for the babies, they're up in the nursery by now if you want to go see them."

Smiling Sonny patted Jason's back.  "Congratulations Dad."  The relief that flooded him was almost enough to knock him off his feet.  Elizabeth was okay, and so were their children.  Sonny was happy that his family was safe and sound.  

"Audrey I'm so happy for you," Bobbie hugged her.

Audrey returned the embrace and then turned to Jason.  "Shall we," she asked holding out her hand.

Jason smiled at her.  She hadn't approved when he and Elizabeth became friends all those years ago, but when she saw how much they loved each other Audrey had come around.  Eventually she had become one of their biggest supporters, and surprisingly a comfort to him.  "Let's," he took her hand.  They began to walk away leaving Bobbie and Sonny standing there.  Jason stopped and turned back to them.  "Are you guys coming or what?"

~*~

Two Days Later 

_Cairo, Egypt_

The first explosion rocked them from their sleep.  They could hear the confusion as men came running, their voices loud and scared as people scattered in the chaos.  The grinding noise from the outside wall of their cell had them up and in the corner on the opposite side of the room moments later.

"What the hell is going on," Emily yelled so she could be heard over the noise.

"Damned if I know," Lucky shouted back as grime and dirt from the old walls filled the room.  "Cover your face."

"Well duh," Emily grumbled and did as he said.  It wasn't like it was necessary since he was using himself as her human shield.  She muttered an oath, she wasn't a delicate desert flower, he didn't have to protect her.

Five minutes later they were covered in a heavy layer of muck.  The grinding stopped and moonlight flowed through the massive hole in their cell.

"Cowboy?"

"Dad," Lucky croaked the word out in surprise.

When Luke and Laura stepped through the hole their faces were equally grimy and the dust particles glowed in the moonlight.  As entrances went it ranked quite high.  "You two have some explaining to do," Luke said pointedly eyeing them.

"We'll talk later.  We're leaving now," Laura ordered.

"That's the best idea I've heard in days," Emily said moving out from behind Lucky.  "Move it Spencer," she elbowed him out of his shock and into action.

~*~

Penthouse 4 

"Well your new cousins, and I say that they're your cousins because we're basically family," Alexis cooed to her son, "are adorable.  Of course not as cute as you were," she hurried on when Stone began to squirm.  "No baby could possibly measure up to you.  But you're going to meet them today.  Aren't you excited?"

"I hope you're not expecting him to answer," Sonny commented dryly.

"No of course not," Alexis said exasperated with her husband.  He had been teasing her about asking Stone questions.  She knew he couldn't reply, but how else was she supposed to talk to him.  He was a person after all, and she refused to do baby talk.  "Did you call ahead?'"

"Yeah.  Jason and Elizabeth are expecting us in about twenty minutes," he informed her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked picking up Stone's jacket.  

Sonny watched on in amusement as Alexis bundled him up.  Way up.  And she thought he'd be the overprotective one.

~*~

Cassadine Jet 

"Start talking.  Now," Luke demanded.  

"Dad …"

"You're father's right Lucky," Laura said cutting off his protest.  "We deserve an explanation."

"I shouldn't have to explain my choices," Lucky griped.  He looked over to Emily for support.

"What?" she asked.  "Don't think I'm gonna help you out on this one Spencer, especially considering the last time you helped me it was straight into the Nile."

"Oh don't think you're getting off easy darlin," Luke informed her, turning his penetrating stare onto her.  "You've got some explaining to do yourself."

"Me?" Emily yelped.  "He's the one that dragged me into this insanity in the first place."

Luke and Laura's gaze fell back on Lucky.  "Thanks a lot Quartermaine."  Lucky glared at her.

"Quit sniping and start talking," Laura commanded.

"Fine," Lucky muttered dragging a hand through his muted brown hair.  "It's been what two years …"

"Three," Emily corrected.

"Right," he said.  "Time kind of flies when you're battling the bad guys."  Luke snorted.  "Anyways," Lucky continued.  "I was recruited into the WSB by Frisco …"

"Jones," Luke bellowed.

"The one and only," Lucky assured his father.

"First him then Donnelly," he threaten rubbing his hands together.  "They're so gonna pay for this!"

~*~

Jake's 

"Hey there hubby-to-be," Courtney called cheerfully as she entered Zander's favorite hangout.  He was playing pool by himself.  It was early for him to be at Jake's, which meant he was mulling something over.

Zander's shifted his eyes and smiled up at her.  She was so lovely he thought.  One of the best people he'd ever met.  He loved her with a passion he didn't think was possible after the way things ended with Emily.  Courtney had made love plausible again when he hadn't thought it possible.  Still it was a hard, and constant battle for him, because he was in love with two people.  He was committed to Courtney, but his heart still longed for Emily.  "Hey baby," he set the pool cue aside and opened his arms.  Smiling at him, she entered his embrace.

The feel of her … the warmth and giving that was Courtney calmed his unsettled heart.  Here was a lasting love.  One worth living and fighting for, he couldn't throw that away.  He wouldn't.  "Four days till the big day."

"Are you anxious?" she asked leaning back some so that she could look into his eyes.

"About loving you?  No.  The monkey suit on the other hand … well that's debatable."

"You're horrible, you know that," she said teasingly.  Courtney was glad to see the light back in his eyes.  Whatever had been troubling seemed to have faded away.  In the back of her mind she worried that he was having second thoughts, but how could that be when he looked at her with so much love in his eyes?  "So why are you hiding out here?"

"Carly," he admitted.  "She's trying to get me to cut my hair before the wedding.  She keeps reminding me that our children and grandchildren will be looking at the pictures one day."

"But I like it the way it is," Courtney pouted.  "Just a bit too long and shaggy.  All rebel like."

Zander laughed, "At least somebody does."

"Well you'll just have to inform her that there will be hell to pay if she changes a single hair on your head."

~*~

The Next Day WSB United States Headquarters 

After an hour in the shower Emily finally felt clean enough to get dressed.  She slid into the soft clothing, and pulled her cell phone from her locker and wincing as she lifted her arm.  It figured she'd made it out of Egypt without a scratch and then got hurt trying to keep Luke from killing Frisco.  Though the black eye Lucky got stopping Luke from attacking Sean made her feel better.

"You have three new messages," the electronic voice informed her.  Absently she hit 1-1 to retrieve them.

"Emily," Sonny's strained voice filled her ear.  "There's been a complication."  Emily paled.  "Elizabeth has to have her appendix removed, but they're going to have to perform a c-section first.  If we don't hear from you soon I'll call you when we know anything thing."

"Come on, come on," Emily grumbled as she waited for the next message.

"Emily," Jason's voice reached her ears.  She sighed in relief.  She could hear the happiness in his voice and knew everything was okay.  "Elizabeth is fine, and so are the twins.  We expect to see you soon so don't keep us waiting long."

Short, simple and to the point.  Emily grinned, that was one of Jason's traits that she loved.  Tapping her foot she waited for the last message.  Already compiling a list of things she had to buy before she left.

"Where are you Emily?" Ned's aggravated voice made her cringe.  "Listen I just wanted to know if you were interested in some family payback?  Nothing too horrible I promise.  I'll be in Port Charles later tonight.  Give me a call on my cell when you get this and I'll fill you in."

What are you up to Ned? She deleted the message and a few minutes later she had him on the phone.    
  


_"Does it always take you three days to answer your messages?"_

"There was an emergency," she grumbled.  "Now do you want to fill me in or lecture me?"

"Both actually, but I'll get straight to the point."

"Thank you," Emily muttered under her breath.

"What was that," Ned asked.

"Nothing," she assured him.

"Yeah right," he snorted skeptically but decided to let it slide.  "Guess who's in the middle of a corporate take over?'

"I don't know.  You?"

"Kind of, though I'm not getting my hands dirty.  Jax is …" 

"Let me guess.  ELQ?"

"Ding, ding.  Would the lady like to know what she won?" Ned inquired.

"Sure why not," Emily said amused by his reaction.

"Well I have this lovely signed contract, stating that I get ELQ once Jax is done.  So how about a job switch?"

"From PR to?"

"My personal assistant," Ned informed her.

"Ned, tell me you haven't turned into Grandfather, please.  I don't want to be groomed for anything."

Ned laughed, "No.  It'd only be temporary … a year or two granted, but temporary.  I'll need someone, a family member, I can trust.  And there aren't too many Quartermaine's that inspire me to trust them, pretty much only you and Lila.  Well, Jason, too but he'd be mad if I called him a Quartermaine."

"I don't know …"

"Look you're coming home now, to see the twins right?" 

"Yeah."

"So just think about it while you're here.  You'll have the time, that's all I ask."

"Okay," Emily conceded.  "I'll call you once I'm in town."  She closed the phone and put it back in her locker.

"Emily?" Lucky called out as he entered the locker room.  He knew he could get in trouble for coming into the female domain but he had to talk to her.

"Over here," she called.

He grinned as he strode up to her.  "Did you enjoy the show?"

Despite herself a smile crossed her lips.  "I'm not amused Lucky.  The only reason we ended up in that mess was because you weren't thinking clearly.  Neither of us were," she admitted.

"But I was," Lucky dropped down on the bench.  "I was thinking that the woman I loved was in danger and I had get her out of it."

"Lucky I'm a spy.  I'll always be in danger.  You can't come in like the Calvary to save me.  First it annoys the hell out of me.  Second it will only get us into more trouble.  And third it leads to danger as we just found out."

Lucky sighed, "I know you're right."  He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.  "I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to," she promised laying her on his shoulder.  "I'm a well trained agent.  I can take care of myself.  I don't need a babysitter, I need a partner."

"Even the best of us make mistakes.  Look at Frisco … he nearly died last year.  Hell it was touch and go for a while.  I love fighting the bad guys and saving the world, but not at the expense of losing you."

"That's sweet Lucky," Emily said taking his hand in hers, "but it's not your choice."

"I know," he replied softly.  "Listen, how about we sneak out on my parents and Donnelly and hit a B&B for some relaxation?"

"Tempting, but I have to go to Port Charles," she told him sitting up.  "The twins were born."

"Congratulations Auntie Em," Lucky said in his horrible impersonation of the Wicked Witch of the West.  He cupped her face, and placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

Part 2

_Later that Evening_

_General Hospital_

"They're so tiny," Elizabeth, was in awe as she nestled one of her children in each of her arms. Jason sat behind her on the hospital bed.  One arm was curved around her waist; his free hand gently stroked the babies learning every detail of them. 

"Michael was born early … I don't remember him this little though," Jason told his wife. His intense blue eyes were drawn to his daughter and son. They were so beautiful, held in Elizabeth's arms sleeping. 

"Names! Oh, no Jason," she let out a cry of distress. "We never decided on any names! We're horrible parents. People are going to go around calling them Baby Girl and Boy Morgan all there lives." 

"Elizabeth," Jason said calmly, "we did decide on names." 

"We did," she asked confused. "I know we discussed names, but I didn't know that we decided. I mean, is it okay with you if we call them Steve Webber and Lila Audrey. Because all I remember was musing on the names and you nodding slightly. Slight nods aren't a definite yes after all and…" 

"Breathe Elizabeth," Emily instructed her friend as she entered the room. 

"Don't tell me to breath Em … Emily," Elizabeth's oath trailed off at the sight of her best friend. "It's about time you got here!" 

"It's a really long story, all I can say is sorry and hang on a sec." Emily ducked back out of the room. 

"How rude! You just don't pop in and out like that," Elizabeth cried loudly hoping that Emily could hear her. 

All the noise and movement woke the twins up. Their little faces scrunched up. That took all the energy they had, so instead of crying they fell back asleep. "Here," Jason said sliding up from behind her. "If you're going to lecture Emily I'll take the twins back to the nursery." 

"You will not," Emily ordered re-entering the room loaded down with packages. "I haven't fawned yet." 

"I suppose," Elizabeth drawled her eyes on the packages, "that those will make up for your tardiness." 

"Why thank you Madame," Emily mocked her with a little curtsey and set the packages down to give her brother a hug. "I'm sorry for taking so long." 

"I was just glad to hear you got out of that Egyptian prison," Jason said softly. 

"Me too," Emily seconded. 

"So what am I?   Chopped liver?" Elizabeth asked. Their hushed voices had her interest piqued. Grinning brother and sister pulled apart and she figured it was family thing. For an instant Elizabeth's heart panged, she never had that with her family. Her children would, she promised herself as Jason took the twins so she could hug her friend. 

"So," Emily said eyeing the twins greedily, "hand over those babies and start opening." 

It took a moment for her to get settled in the chair.  Jason placed the twins in her arms and introduced them by name. Enchanted by them Emily only half paid attention to Elizabeth and Jason as they opened all the gifts she had brought. This is what she wanted, a family of her own. And just like that, a decision that had been haunting her for weeks was made. "I have good news," she declared once all the presents were open. 

"So tell it to us already," Elizabeth demanded. 

"I got a job offer here in Port Charles …" 

"You're taking it right?" 

"Yep!" 

While Elizabeth went on about how great that was, Jason studied his sister carefully. The silent question filled his eyes, are you sure? Emily smiled and nodded. 

~*~ 

_The Cottage_

"Lucky," Nikolas opened the door, surprised to see his brother there. His dark hair was messed up and his shirt was buttoned crookedly. 

"Am I interrupting?" Lucky asked amused by his brother's appearance. 

Nikolas blushed. Three months ago Gia had thought she was pregnant. At first he had been terrified, but after the test at the hospital came back negative they decided that they were indeed ready to have a family. They spent every extra minute they had working towards their goal, and damned if it wasn't the most fun he'd ever had. "Well … um …" 

"Yes," Gia called out from the couch. Her head popped up and Lucky could tell that she was straightening herself out. "And if it wasn't for the fact that you've been gone for three months with only like two or three phone calls I would kick your butt to the curb. Since you have been though," she got up from the couch. "I suppose you can come in." When she turned, she looked practically perfect. Her makeup, which was slightly smudged, was the only notable imperfection. "I might even you offer you something to drink." 

"That's mighty fine of you sis," Lucky stepped into the cottage. 

Nikolas frowned, he was happy to see his brother, but he'd rather have the night alone with his wife. "So little brother what brings you home?" 

"Well after Luke beat up my section boss and then attacked the head of operations I was told to take a break so I wouldn't be fired for the way he chose to express his displeasure." 

"What?!" Luke was well Luke, but Nikolas couldn't picture him ruining Lucky's career by going off on his boss. 

"Lucky you're kidding right," Gia asked. "I mean why would Luke attack your boss?" 

"Because he warned them what would happen if they ever recruited me into the WSB," Lucky informed her. 

"The what," Gia asked. 

"You're working for them," Nikolas roared. His race flushed with anger. "Whether you believe it or not Spencers do not make good spies. This whole James Bond fantasy is just that – a fantasy." 

"Spy," Gia whispered agape. 

"The WSB isn't really spy work, it's law enforcement," Lucky explained to her, ignoring his irate brother.

"Of the most dangerous kind," Nikolas growled. "What the hell are you thinking Lucky? Do you have a death wish?" 

"Geesh, I didn't expect to get a lecture from you too," Lucky groaned. 

"Will you stop," Gia ordered. "I want to know what the WSB is!" 

"The World Security Bureau. They are part **spy**," Nikolas emphasized the word, "and part law enforcement." 

"And you're doing this," Gia asked Lucky thinking he was out of his mind. 

"Yes I do. I'm out defending the freedom of the world, while Nikky here is making business maneuvers. Big brother is just jealous because I'm having all the fun." 

"Like hell," Nikolas muttered. Gia nodded in agreement. "Lucky why? It puts your life in danger – der'mo! It doesn't leave you time for a life." 

"That's not true," Lucky said defensively wishing he had brushed up on his Russian. Just because he was thinking of leaving the WSB didn't mean that he didn't like his job. 

"Please.  When was the last time you had a girlfriend, or even a date," Nikolas asked sure that he was about to prove his point. 

"Hate to break this to you Princy, but I am involved," Lucky informed his brother with a smirk. "She is smart, funny, gorgeous, spunky …" 

"And non-existent obviously," Gia cut him off. "Because I don't see her. Do you Nikolas?" Nikolas shook his head. 

"Oh yee of little faith," Lucky chuckled. "My girl is here in Port Charles as we speak, visiting her family." 

"Really? And who would she be," Nikolas inquired. 

"Your old friend, and mine. Emily." Lucky grinned as he watched Nikolas' jaw drop. All in all this was turning out better than he thought it would. 

~*~ 

_Two Days Later_

_Bridal Shop_

"I don't see why she has to be in the wedding," Skye grumbled twisting to zip up her dress. 

Courtney smiled, she could see herself reflected in the mirror beside Skye and on the other side of the room she saw the back of Alexis as she examined herself in the mirror. "She's my sister-in-law, and I happen to like her." 

"Why is what I don't understand," Skye remarked. 

"So," Alexis asked turning to face Courtney. She was trying to block out the fact that she and Skye were dressed the same. To be like Skye in anyway was a frightening thought. 

"You look lovely," Courtney's blue eyes were bright with excitement. Two days and she'd be a married woman. She couldn't wait. 

"She looks horrible in silver. It washes her out," Skye muttered under her breath. 

"Skye," Courtney scolded, elbowing her. "Just because Jax married her first doesn't mean you have to be nasty." 

"He did divorce her." 

"It was mutual," Alexis announced. "The acoustics in here are great," she informed a shocked Skye with an overly sweet smile. "And I like you too Courtney. Though I have to wonder about your choice in friends." 

"Its rude to eavesdrop," Skye stated. That was the only comeback she could think up. She hated the fact that she was so rattled.

"So is talking about someone behind their backs, but you're a Quartermaine. Good manners and politeness is reserved for Lila, Ned and Emily." 

"Don't forget my mob boss half-brother Jason." 

"He's a Morgan," Alexis pointed out. Remembering that the day was about Courtney and not her petty battles with Skye, she changed the topic. "It's your turn Courtney. Lets see that wedding dress." 

Skye scowled. "Yeah Court," she rubbed her friend's shoulder, "lets see the dress again." 

~*~ 

_The Park_

Emily hadn't been paying attention. Her shoe had come untied for the zillionth time that morning and aggravated didn't even begin to describe how she felt. Kneeling down, Emily retied her tennis shoe. This was the reason why she preferred the Velcro straps of her youth.  Standing quickly she stepped forward, right into the path of someone. Startled and off balance she began to fall, but the person she'd hit caught her "Sorry…" her voice trailed off when she recognized the touch of the person holding her, by the way she felt.

"You should watch were you're going." 

Emily's head shot up confirming the correctness of her memory.  Her dark eyes connected with Zander's lighter ones. His grip on her tightened automatically. "I don't need a lecture," she informed him. 

"Just better eyes," Zander joked. 

"I can stand on my own."  He had made no move to let her go and she could feel his warmth, and smell the musky cologne he wore. She had to put some space between so she could think clearly. 

Zander nodded and let her go. "Sorry." 

"That's okay … thanks for catching me," Emily said shyly. The situation had turned awkward and she didn't know what to do or say. Standing before her was a man she loved, but across town was another man she loved as well. The nervous flutter in her stomach worsened. Her brows furled, loving two people was certainly easier when the other was not present. 

"Em is something wrong," Zander asked. 

"What? Um, yeah," she shook her head. "It's just …" she trailed off. Looking at him she was very tempted to jump into his embrace and never let him go. Loving him was such a part of herself. But as tempting as that dream was, it was just that a dream. A dream that she had put aside the first time that Lucky's love-filled blue eyes caught hers. 

She was quiet as the realization came to her, while she stared in the face of her once all consuming love.  Loving Lucky came so easily. He had always been in her life so it was natural to turn to him. The easy manner of their friendship had the elevation of their relationship – to romance, seem destined. Before Nikolas, Sarah and Elizabeth came along there had been the two of them, she had thought it would be that way for life. Life liked to throw curves balls at people.  But in the end, there they were.  The love she felt for Zander was still there, it was still as strong as it had been the day she realized how much she loved him. It was just as strong and passionate. 

But so was her love for Lucky.  And in a lot of ways, it was even more consuming for her.  The confusion she had been feeling gradually began to clear. A life with Zander wasn't possible.  She knew that.  She just hadn't known how to let go of that dream until now.  Lucky's image came to her again, and the memory of those bright, sly eyes of his made her realize that she liked where she was and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

She became aware of the silence and realized that she had been staring at him while she had her epiphany.  "Sorry," she said with a smile. Her racing thoughts were a jumble and she couldn't quite remember what he asked. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No," Emily replied nervously clenching and unclenching her hands. 

"Sure," Zander said though he felt uncertain. He loved seeing her, especially when she looked happy. The sadness that had been in her eyes the last time was gone. He was grateful for that. "So … ah …" he muttered trying to think of something to say so that they could have a few more minutes together. "You've been by to see the twins?" 

"Yep," Emily grinned at the thought of her niece and nephew. "They're so tiny and perfect." 

Zander nodded in agreement. "I heard that they're letting Elizabeth out tomorrow." 

"That they are. I was planning on having a little party for them tomorrow night if you and Courtney are interested," Emily offered. 

"Ah I wish we could come … but we have the rehearsal dinner to go to." 

"Oh right," Emily said looking away from him. It stung still, Zander marrying someone else.  Even though she knew they were over, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous over the fact that he had moved on.

Tugging a hand through his hair Zander cursed himself. He hadn't meant to bring up the wedding. It was there, obviously, but he felt like he had thrown it in her face. 

"Listen Zander …" 

"Just wait a sec Em. Please?" Emily looked up at him; his soulful eyes had her nodding in agreement. "Good," he said with a smile. "Its just that you know about me, and well I don't know about you. And I want too. I wanna know how you are." 

"I'm good," she stated. "My old job required a lot of travel, so I got to see a lot of the world, which was great." 

"Old job?" 

"Yeah. I've decided to take an offer from a local business man," Emily said. "So I'll be in town again." 

"Emily that's great," Zander exclaimed. He liked the idea of beginning able to see her, and maybe one day of them being friends. 

"I think so. Its just …" Emily trailed off realizing that she didn't want to talk to Zander about her love life. 

"What? Come on Em tell me," he insisted when she shook her head. 

Emily bit her lip. "It's … well I've been seeing someone," she admitted. 

"Oh," Zander said softly. His heart dropped even though his head told him that it was a good thing. Emily was too good a person to go through her life alone. "Is it serious?" 

"It could be. I want it to be," she informed him. "But like me he travels a lot. I don't know how'd he feel about being stationary." 

"Well, if he is smart, he'll plop himself down and refuse to budge," Zander declared trying to he supportive even when it hurt.

Emily laughed, "Thanks." 

He smiled at her, but it was strained. It was selfish of him to be jealous about her being able to find happiness with someone else, especially since he had.  She was the person who taught him what it meant to love; she was entitled to feel it herself, so much more than he was. "I really do want you to be happy Em. I always have." 

"I want the same for you too Zander."  Church bells began to toll the hour. Emily frowned. "I do have to get going." 

"Then get moving," Zander told her. 

"It was good to see you. Hopefully we'll run into each other again," Emily said. She did want him to be in her life in some way. 

"Me too." 

~*~ 

_Luke's_

"What kind of question is that," Luke grumbled as he looked over the books. His office was in its normal disarray. The clutter spilled over everything and the room smelled of the Cubans and fine scotch. 

"A serious one," Lucky was frustrated with his father's evasion. He was trying to be serious and Luke kept veering off the subject.  Could his father ever be serious? 

Luke looked up from the books, "Do I look like a settled man?" 

"Look Dad," Lucky flung himself down in the nearest chair, "I know you go on an adventure once and a while, but for the most part you are settled. You have a home, a business, a family…that's settled." 

"If you say so Cowboy," Luke remarked hiding a grin. He decided to make the conversation hard on him, since the boy had snucked behind his back and joined the WSB. 

"Can you just answer the question?" Lucky groaned. Rubbing his stiff neck he waited for his father's next move. Would he dodge the question again or worse, answer it in his elusive riddle-like style? 

"Sure. What was it again?" Luke grinned wickedly when Lucky scowled. Hot damn this is fun he thought. "These numbers get me a bit befuddled you know." 

Lucky gritted his teeth. "Is it a hard transition, going from on the move and fighting the bad guys to a settled life?" 

"Your mother and I ended up divorced. What do you think," Luke asked throwing out the worst possibility so Lucky would know how difficult it could be on a relationship. 

"But you worked everything out again," Lucky pointed out. "You got remarried and all." 

"That's because we were and always will be in love," Luke remarked sentimentally. "I'll give you a hint though. I wasn't ready to be settled as you put it. That's what caused a good deal of the problems. I wanted to be out in the world when your mother didn't. Now if you're serious about settling down, then you better hope Emily is too. It will make things a lot easier." 

"Did I say anything about Em?" Lucky asked. He'd asked Nikolas not to say anything since he had yet to reveal the full extent of his relationship with Emily to his parents. 

"Cowboy it's written all over your face. You're silly in love with her, and I think she might just feel the same way." 

~*~ 

_That Evening_

_Quartermaine Mansion_

"Why is this Aussie punk calling a meeting in my house," Edward bellowed as he paced around the den. The audacity that Jax showed fed his worry and anger. He could almost feel his beloved company slipping through his fingers. 

"My mother's house," AJ reminded him. 

"Only cause Dad gave it to her," Skye pointed out. 

"Can we please stop the family squabbling?" Jax asked. He was dressed for the kill. He wore his dark charcoal gray suit with a crisp light gray shirt. Steel against steel. His blonde hair was lightly gelled back, and his face was impassive. For his wife's sake he'd try not to gloat. 

"But you're a part of this family now," Skye pointed out to her husband. Her hazel eyes were shooting daggers at him. Whatever this about she knew it couldn't be good. 

"Can we just get on with this?" Edward ordered testily. "Lila is waiting for me," he said throwing out his wife's name. They all loved her and he hoped to soften them up. Just the thought of her could work magic, he had learned over the years. 

"Yes, by all means, Jax fill us in," AJ said with a slight bow. 

Grinning Jax strode over to the patio doors. He wanted Ned to know when to make his grand entrance. "As of the beginning of the business today tomorrow, ELQ belongs to me." 

"Preposterous," Edward yelled. 

"That's impossible," Skye argued. AJ remained silent watching Jax. He sensed that there was one more ace to be played. "How?" she demanded sure that his claim was false. 

Jax leaned back and opened the patio door. "I had some inside help." 

"No one at ELQ would help you," Edward stated. He thought about pulling an episode with his heart, but decided all those present would either see through it or not care. His best card was useless and that only served to make him furious. How dare Jax try to knock them off their game like this! 

"No one at ELQ did Grandfather," Ned announced as he entered the room. "I did." 

"Ingrate," Edward roared. He knew as Ned strode confidently across the room that it was true. His own grandson turned against him. "You'd actually sell your family out to this cocky Aussie? Ned I thought you'd know better than that," he tried to look utterly disappointed even though he appreciated the underhanded maneuvering that Ned must have performed. 

"He didn't Grandfather," AJ, said seeing the whole picture. If he wasn't on the losing end and actually liked his cousin, he might congratulate Ned on his achievement. "Did you cousin?" 

"I'm glad to see that you're learning Junior," Ned commented. He never truly cared for AJ, but since he was family, he was glad to see him improving. 

"Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" Edward blustered. 

"Its quite simple Edward," Jax said. "Ned is the new owner of ELQ." 

"What?" Skye screeched. She could handle Jax getting control of ELQ, but to give to Ned, the bane of her existence. Oh, he was going to pay for that. 

"Ned?" Edward asked pointedly. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shooting daggers. Again he wondered about faking chest pains. It would serve his family right to worry about him. 

"It's true Grandfather. Here let me give you a little preview. I'll be the new CEO, with Emily as my assistant …" 

"Our Emily," the three Quartermaines asked skeptically. She had never had any interest in the family business before and they couldn't figure out why she'd team up with Ned. 

"Yes our," he stressed the word, "Emily. As for the three of you," Ned continued with a smirk on his face. "Well you're all fired." 

~*~ 

_The Next Day_

_Mystique_

"How could you," Carly yelled as she continued to blast Jax. The tables were already set and she was giving serious consideration to picking up one of the vases and hurling it at him. "We're partners … family." 

"Ned's family too," Jax pointed out as he watched her carefully. You could never tell with Carly. The murderous glint in her dark eyes had him on full alert. 

"That's beside the point! You sold out my husband," she said angrily. "How do I know you won't do the same to me?" 

"Because I actually like you and we have a very successful partnership," Jax replied. Her face began to turn red and he started to put space between them. 

"I'm gonna…" 

"Smile and say hello to your husband," AJ said entering the club. "Jax," he nodded in greeting. 

"AJ." He was relieved to see the younger man since it took Carly's focus off him. 

"Don't be pleasant to him," Carly snapped at AJ. 

"It's okay Carly," AJ assured his wife approaching her cautiously. He knew that her anger could easily shift to him. 

"The hell it is! He stole ELQ from you and gave it to Ned! Ned of all people," she scoffed. 

"Jax do you mind if I have a private moment with my wife?" 

"Of course not," Jax said grateful that he was escaping the confrontation with Carly before it turned ugly. He knew he was only buying time, but he'd take what he could get. 

"This isn't over by a long shot," she promised as he left. "Why'd you stop me," Carly demanded once he was gone. "I had him right where I wanted him." 

"Don't pout Carly. It really is going to be okay." 

"But …" 

"But what? We still have each other, Michael and plenty of money. Besides I've gotten five calls already this morning, all of them were companies offering jobs." 

"Baby that's great," Carly squealed throwing her arms around his neck. 

"I wasn't planning on making a decision until I get back though," he said kissing her neck. 

Carly leaned back so she could look at him. "Get back," she questioned. 

A smile spread across AJ's face. "I was hoping my lovely wife would join me on a trip for two to Paris for a week." 

"Really?"  They had traveled a lot together, but they'd never gone to Paris. She kept dropping hints, but he never seemed to pick them up. 

"All we have to do is pack." 

"God I love you," Carly said before crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 

~*~ 

_Kelly's_

"Sorry I'm late," Lucky hurried over to Emily's table. "Lulu was insistent that we finish our game of Monopoly." 

"Did she kick your butt again?" Emily asked. 

"Only because I let her." Lucky's eyes told the truth though; his sister had crushed him while had had struggled to stay alive. 

"If you say so Spencer," she laughed. Lucky frowned at her, causing Emily to laugh more. "You're cute when your pride is wounded." 

"My pride is fine thank you very much," Lucky grumbled. 

"You like spending time with Lulu," Emily half asked, half stated turning the moment serious and away from a potential disagreement. 

"Very much," Lucky replied his blue eyes filled with the love he felt for his imp of a sister. Seeing his opening he noted, "Port Charles seems to work well for you." 

"Yeah," Emily agreed brushing some hair from her face. "It's so great being here. Being close to Jason and Elizabeth, the twins, Lila, Michael, Stone … the list keeps growing. Heck its even nice seeing Grandfather from time to time." 

He shot her a skeptical look at the mention of her grandfather, but decided to let it go. Edward was a pain, but a pain the Quartermaines all seemed to love for some reason – well they at least put up with him. "I know what you mean," he agreed. "I'd forgotten how much I like helping dad out with the club. And intruding on Nikolas and Gia at inopportune moments." 

"Only you Spencer," Emily giggled. 

Lucky grinned and shifted closed to her. "Was that compliment Quartermaine?" 

"In the name of friendship I'll let you interpret it anyway you chose." Emily smiled weakly at him and then broke eye contact. 

"Em," Lucky said reaching across the table and taking her hands. He could tell she was holding something back. Her dark eyes seemed unsure as she broke eye contact. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" 

"Well I kinda … actually I did," she said meeting his eyes again. "I made a life changing decision without even talking to you, and I'm sorry about that Lucky. It just kind of struck me while I was holding the twins." 

Lucky couldn't hold the life changing decision against her. He had made one himself. He wanted to stay in Port Charles. Granted if she still wanted to work for the WSB, he'd go with her. He just hoped she didn't. "What struck you?" 

"That I want a family. That I want to be in Port Charles close to my family and friends. That I want to stop and just be still, not constantly moving all the time." There was more, but Emily stopped herself. "Please don't be mad." Lucky's grin confused her. "Well you seem awfully happy about my decision." 

"More like ecstatic Em. I was afraid you wouldn't want that stuff," Lucky informed her. 

"Why?" 

"Because I want that too," he said looking directly into his eyes so she'd know he meant it with every fiber in his being. 

A small smile began to travel over Emily's face. It turned into an enormous grin. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. She just knew that she was sublimely happy. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that," she cried jumping up from her chair. 

Lucky opened his arms to her and pulled her close. They sat there, outside Kelly's people entering and exiting the restaurant staring at them, noticing nothing but the feel of each of other. Even their heartbeats were in sync. 

~*~ 

_Later that Evening_

_Penthouse 2_

The party was small. Sonny and Alexis, Steve and Lila's godparents, and Stone were there. Sonny had wanted to be in charge of the food, but since he had to be at the rehearsal it was up to Emily and Audrey to handle it. All in all, he thought, they did a good job. 

The twins were still in their car seats and the adults fawned over them. Alexis held Stone in her arms so that he too could marvel over the twins. Michael stood on his own gazing down at his new cousins. The happy buzz of chatter filled the penthouse. It was a gathering of family and friends celebrating the newest additions to the family they had made together. 

"I'm so happy for you, darling," Audrey hugged her granddaughter tightly. 

Across the room Emily and Jason were talking quietly by the window. She had filled him in about her relationship with Lucky, which he hadn't known about. Considering he seemed to know everything else it surprised that he wasn't aware of their relationship. "Are you two planning on moving in together?" 

"We haven't really talked about it yet. First thing we have to do is handle Sean and Frisco, everything else should be easy sailing compare to that." 

Jason's reply was cut off by Sonny bringing in the champagne and a glass of sparkling pear juice for Michael from the kitchen. "I hate to cut the party short, but the twins looked wiped and we have an important day tomorrow," he went around the room handing everyone a flute. 

"Before you make your toast Sonny," Emily said, "Carly insisted that I wish Jason happiness with your family. Sorry, Elizabeth but you were an afterthought." 

"I think I can live with that," Elizabeth remarked as she snuggled next to Jason. 

"Everyone set then," Sonny asked. Everyone nodded; raising his glass he started his toast. "Within these walls we have something very special. We have family, friendship and love. Those are three things I never thought I would be blessed with, and am grateful every day to have them. To some," he said looking around the room, "we are an odd mix. But they don't see what we do. We are a family of the heart. Built not from blood, but from the friendship we were willing to give. A few days go our family grew by two … Steve Webber and Lila Audrey who we welcome home today. May their lives be sweet."

Touched everyone raised their glasses. The sound of them clinking together filled the room followed by everyone's voices. "To Steve and Lila." 

~*~ 

_The Next Day_

He examined the creamy envelope slowly.  Zander was almost weary of reading whatever advice Carly had for him considering she did not quite approve of his marriage.  It wasn't that she didn't like Courtney; the two always got along.  Besides that they had lots of people in common.  Sonny, Jax, himself…whenever they ran into each other it was always pleasant.  But, he conceded, they never went in search of each other.  Carly was his friend.

Sighing he ran the smooth, silky envelope through his hands.  Knowing that he didn't have time to procrastinate, Zander pulled one side of the envelope straight down.  Slowly he pulled out the rough, faded paper that Carly preferred for personal use.

**_Hey Buddy,_**

****

**_Happy wedding day!  I expect you'll be shocked to hear that from me, but I figured that I owe you considering I skipped town right before the big day.  You know how much I love you Zander, and this is by no means a form of protest.  By not being there I'm not trying to emphasize what a mistake I think this is, in fact this has nothing to do with me at all._**

****

**_Well not really._**

****

Zander smiled.  It was so like Carly.  Completely unpredictable, yet at the same time it was her unknowable mood shifts, which could change with the wind, that was stability.

****

**_My focus is on the man I love.  I know that though he hides it well, AJ is hurting.  He was never good at losing, especially to Ned.  The inner workings of the Quartermaines will probably never change.  AJ will always be the screw up who has to live down to everyone's expectations._**

****

**_Screw expectations!  Who needs them?_**

****

I don't that's for sure, he thought rolling his shoulders.  The first rays of sunlight touched his window and Zander got up from the couch.  In nothing but a ragged blue t-shirt and his boxers he strolled across his boxed up living room.  He would miss his tiny, cramped apartment.

Dropping the letter to his side he took in the beauty of the sunrise.  He preferred the sharper colors of sunset – the deep purple and blues that blended with the orangey pinks and fading gold of the sun.  He and Emily had enjoyed taking a few minutes to watch them while they were on the run.

Chiding himself, Zander pushed away from the window.  Today wasn't a day for thinking about an old, he stressed by saying it out loud, old love.

Standing in the middle of his apartment he went back to Carly's letter.

****

**_It occurs to me that I have expected something from you that I have no right too.  A part of me feels guilty.  I love the man that ruined your life Zander.  You're my best friend, and I fell in love with one of the people who hurt you most.  I've always wanted to make that up to you.  I thought three months ago that I would.  That's why I tricked you and Emily onto the yacht.  Foolishly I thought I give you back to each other._**

****

It was a lovely gesture Carly, but you can't give back something that you can't give.  I gave my love to Emily, just as I gave my love to Courtney.  I'd never wanted it back from either of them.  It is still theirs.  It will always be theirs.

****

**_I see now though, that you've pledged yourself to another and in many ways your heart is attached to Courtney.  Speaking from the wisdom of someone who has been there, nothing is more painful or frustrating than loving two people at the same time.  It rips you apart and leaves you aching and feeling empty._**

****

God I wished I felt empty, Zander thought.  True loving both Courtney and Emily was tearing him up, but his love grew for them.  It filled him up him so much.  He could never be empty with all the emotion he felt for them, and all the love he received in return.

****

**_I don't know how it will turn out for you Zander, my friend.  I know this though – I want you to be happy.  If you can find happiness with Courtney so be it.  If not, don't be afraid to go after what does make you happy._**

****

**_Then again happiness can be found in the least expected places, I have discovered that out for myself._**

****

**_However the day turns out, may it be one free of doubts and regrets._**

****

**_All my love,_**

**_Carly Q._**

****

"I have no doubts about marrying Courtney," he said aloud even though she wasn't in the room.  "I have no doubt that I love her or that I will be happy."  Folding the letter back up Zander admitted, "I do have one regret though.  The what if," he said with a wistful look in his eyes.  "But I saw my mother make herself miserable playing that game and I won't make the same mistake," he vowed.

~*~

_A Few Hours Later_

_St. Vincent's Church_

"I Zander David Smith take thee Courtney Amanda Matthews Corinthos to be my lawfully wedded wife. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live," Zander said gazing lovingly at his bride. 

Courtney smiled up at him and her heart filled with joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

"Now by the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest declared. 

Their lips met in a soft, but passion filled kiss for the first time as man and wife. 

~*~ 

_Later at the Reception_

The Port Charles Grill buzzed with wedding party noise. Waiters scurried around refilling glasses, while the sound of silver against china was barely covered by the soft music of the string quartet. The peaceful ambiance of the room would be broken when the DJ arrived, but while the dinner was being served it was a sedate atmosphere. The soft classical music moved few couples to dance already. 

"I'm surprised you let me get this close to you," Jax teased as he swept his wife around the dance floor. 

"You and me both," she retorted, even though she loved the feel of his arms around her. Skye was still annoyed with him but she wouldn't let that get in the way of enjoying the day. 

"You know," he said brushing some of her silky red hair out of her face, "Jacks Industries could use someone like you." 

"Was that a job offer?" Skye asked looking up at him. 

"Yes it was." 

"Too late. I've already accepted an offer from Chandler Enterprises. The northeast division is being moved here. Adam is probably doing it to bug Edward, but he's asked to me to be at the helm." 

"And you've agreed?" Jax asked though he already knew the answer. 

"On the dotted line. You should know that business can change on a dime." 

"Smart ass," he growled under his breath. 

Skye's eyes flashed but she decide the night would be more interesting if they made up. Payback could always come later after all. "I will concede one thing though," she informed him. 

"And that would be?" 

"You did a hell of a job taking ELQ," she said and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. 

On the other side of the dance Sonny and Alexis swayed to the music. Sonny ran his hand down Alexis' long hair. "I've never been happier," he whispered into her ear. 

"Me either," she agreed snuggling closer to him. 

"Alexis," he said a moment later. 

"Hum," she sighed contented. 

"Our anniversary is next month …" 

"I know." 

"I'd like to renew our vows," Sonny told her. 

Alexis stopped dancing and looked up at her husband. A huge smile spread across her face. "Really?" 

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he said. Delighted she agreed. Sonny kissed her temple. The two then continued to dance. 

~*~ 

_Penthouse 1_

The soft, quick breaths of the twins filled the room. Sitting on the loveseat in the nursery Jason held Elizabeth in his arms as they watched the twins sleep. "Jason," Elizabeth said softly so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping babies. 

"Yeah?" 

"I was wondering," she said turning her face up, "how'd you feel about moving out of the penthouse?" 

Jason stopped running his hand up and down her arm. "To where?" 

"Not far. Just a house with a real backyard … where the kids could play and maybe have a jungle gym," Elizabeth said. "I know it might be difficult considering," she paused. She knew the kind of business he was in, but she rarely mentioned it. 

"But you'd like it," Jason finished for her. "There would considerations to made. Security systems, guards …" 

"But we could do it?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. 

Jason smiled down at her. "Yes we could. In fact Audrey mentioned that there was a house on the market on her street." 

"We could be near Gram," she squealed excitedly. Elizabeth bit her lip and checked to see if she disturbed the twins. 

"If the house works for you." 

"Are you sure Jason?" Her questioning blue eyes met his. 

"I want what's best for my family. No place is safer then the penthouse, but its not a real home and I want for us. So yes," Jason assured her.

**THE END**


End file.
